


Train Boy Who Lived

by IllusionEvenstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Are in Fandom, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Internet, M/M, Other, Romantic Comedy, chatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionEvenstar/pseuds/IllusionEvenstar
Summary: A geek boy who had no luck or experience in love had his life changed when he rescued a young man from harassment of a drunkard, with the help of some unlikely friends





	1. The Birth of the Train Boy Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic written in 2009
> 
> A few months before I wrote this fic, I bought the manga series version of Train Man (drawn by Hidenori Hara) and read all 3 books from start to finish, laughing like an idiot along the way. Then I dug through my DVD collection and found the movie (directed by Shosuke Murakami) and watched it, and somehow, my muse told me write this by incorporating the HP characters into this story~! Gah~! I couldn’t refuse! I had to do it! So here we go~!
> 
> P/S: This story is sort of a small fusion between the manga version and the movie version of Densha Otoko. Everything here is basically like the wizarding world, including Hogwarts, turn Muggle. So some of the names are being Muggle-ized (is that even a word?), but you’ll get the idea.

_I went to Honeydukes today. Not exactly planning to buy anything, but then again…_

_Actually I’m not really good at writing, but I shall give it a shot anyway. I usually read, but never really write…So don’t make fun of me…_

* * *

 

            My particulars are as follows: 6 feet 2 inches, 118.8 pounds, typical dress-up in Honeydukes a.k.a. geek style. Grew up with my uncle, aunt and cousin until I was old enough to kicked out of the house (they hate me anyway). Age? Well, typical bachelor’s age, that’s all I can say, and I am definitely…a virgin boy.

            When I took the subway train home as usual, I saw the most beautiful creature that ever walked this whole damn planet.

            It was a guy. A very beautiful guy with silver-blonde hair and strikingly sparkling grey eyes. He seemed to be a little bit older than I am, probably a working person, and he was reading the novel _Much Ado About Nothing_. A very sophisticated guy, it seems, unlike me who’s struggling as a salaryman just to pay for my part-time college studies.

            That is, if I have the guts to strike up the conversation.

            If you’re wondering, yes, I’m gay. But hey, it’s the modern world. Love knows no boundaries, right? Anyways…

            “Oh, shut up, you old hags! You’ve been jabbering among each other quite enough!”

            I turned to look, and saw an old man—who reminded me of a snake—totally red in the face and reeked of alcohol shouting at a group of nice aunties who were sitting beside me. They were exchanging their little old housewives’ tales and didn’t really bothered me much, but this drunkard who was waving around a newspaper with one hand and a scrawny old cat tucked under his other arm didn’t take housewives’ gossip too fondly. Even the cat reminded me more of a snake than a cat. How he got past the station bringing pets along in the subway was beyond me.

            “You must think that I’m a loser, ain’t ya?! You take care I don’t bash you up real good! Are you listening to me, you bitches?!”

            He was being awfully rude for a drunkard, and I knew the beautiful guy have the same sentiments exactly.

            “Do you have any idea who I am?! Don’t you fucking dare look down on me! My cat Basilisk and I used to—hey, what the fuck is that look, huh?!”

            If I wasn’t scared shitless at his creepy intoxicated face, I would’ve given him the same incredulous look the aunties gave him.

            One of the aunties tried to answer her ringing cell phone, but a whack of his newspaper at her purse stopped her short.

            “Shut the fuck up! Don’t answer your phone! If you dare touch that phone again I will shove Basilisk up your ass!”

            I looked around me. Everyone was either too scared to react or just couldn’t care less. What the hell is wrong with the world today?

            “Bitches like you are all the same! All talk but no brains! In my days, women should be seen and not heard! Just sit your ass there and let the man run the house around here, get it, tarts?!”

            Go back to the ‘30s, old man. What is your problem?

            “Did you hear what I just said? Don’t just keep your trap shut, answer me!” the man shouted and grabbed one of the aunties’ collar. “I’m asking you a question, bitch! Did you hear what I just fucking said?! How dare you look down on me?! I’m gonna…”

            “S-STOP IT!!!”

            I didn’t know what got into me. He was going too far. I had to say something. I mean, if no one’s doing anything, who else would?

            All eyes were on me all of a sudden. The train was abnormally quieter than it was.

            “I…I said…s…stop it…”

            It took about 5 seconds for the reality to sink in to that old fart before he started giving me the stink-eye.

            “You, kid. You dare to tell me to stop? You got balls, kid. Have you been watching me?”

            _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ I thought as he came close to me, totally stank of J.D.

            “How old are you, kid? Speak up!”

            “T-T-Twenty…t-t-two…”

            “And you think you can show your balls at a 60-year-old man like me?!”

            “Wh…What are you gabbing about, old man? I’m gonna call the police if you keep up like this…”

            “Call whoever the fuck you want, you prick!”

            He was going to punch me, so I instinctively dodged him, but my dodge caused him to miss and hit the beautiful blonde guy. He let out a cry and nursed his possibly bruised arm, his book dropping onto god-knows-where.

            I snapped.

            “What is your problem, you old fart?!”

            I lounged at him and shoved him down onto my seat, holding him down. His cat he called Basilisk hissed and leapt off, zooming down under the first seat it could get to. We struggled like wrestlers in a match, yelling stuff I don’t even know exist in our vocabulary. He tried to get away from me but I wouldn’t let him. There was no way I’m gonna let him hurt the beautiful blonde again. I distinctively heard, amongst the din, one of the aunties asking her friend to call the train guard, but I was too busy trying to hold him down to care.

            “Let go of me!” the old man unfortunately managed to break free. Surprisingly, he’s got some strength. “Don’t think just coz you got balls, you can…”

            “Alright, old man. Alright. Show’s over.”

            I soon noticed a strong, built man in a football-geared suit coming up to the old geezer from behind and pulled him away from me by the armpits. I’m not sure whether it’s because I wore him down a little or that the football man was really strong, but the old fart didn’t seem to resist much.

            “Who the heck are you?! Mind your own business, you busybody!”

            “Now, now, don’t be such a fuss, old man, and act your age, alright?” the football man grinned in a sort of strong and firm way. He then turned to me and said, “You can relax now, young man. I’ll take care of him for now.”

            “Uh…Um…OK…T-T-Thanks…”

            I heaved a sigh of relief as I sat back down on my seat. I was friggin’ terrified. I didn’t know who I was back there. It was like…I was taken over by some force and rammed up there like an adrenaline junkie, and now my MO is back to Square One, back to myself again. And now, I…

            I stole a look at the beautiful blonde. He had gathered himself and picked up his book, and was sitting next to me on the other side.

            “You OK?”

            He was looking straight at me. Our eyes met.

            “Some guy, huh?”

            He was talking to me, and yet…all I could say was…

            “Yeah, some guy.”

            I should’ve said something. I should’ve said something comforting to him like a man.

            But I didn’t.

            I just sat there with my hands on my head fretting over the fact that I almost just lost my life. Sorta.

            Well…That’s more or less what went through my mind. God, I felt like such a moron! That football man was just so cool! Way cooler than I would’ve been.

            Anywho, the train guard came up, and those involved got off at the next station. Oh, and so did the cat as well.

            The train guard wanted us to make an incident report on this, so we all took a trip down to the police station. I was the first to finish writing the report, and I couldn’t stop feeling bad for them.

            “I’m sorry, everyone…I shouldn’t have gotten you into this mess…”

            “What are you talking about, young man?” one of the aunties smiled as she replied sweetly. “You were amazing.”

            “I agree. There’s no one in this age these days as brave as you are, young man. Just wish _my_ son would take a few pointers from you.”

            “Come now, Umbridge. Your son is pretty independent, unlike _my_ son…”

            “Isn’t your son getting ready for college this year, McGonagall?”

            “Yes, that’s right…”

            The aunties were jabbering amongst themselves again, so I decided to take my leave.

            “Um, excuse me,” I approached the policeman in charge, “can I go now?”

            “Yes, of course,” he replied. “Everything is in order now. Thank you for your cooperation.”

            “Alright. Well…I better be going now…”

            “Wait, wait, young man,” the auntie named Umbridge called out. “If it’s not too much trouble, can I have your name and address?”

            “Uh…um…sure…”

            Why would she want it, heaven knows. I did as she requested. The other aunties joined in as well, but the part that really cut the cake was the green leather daily planner the beautiful blonde handed to me.

            “Can I have it as well?”

            I couldn’t say no. As I wrote, I noticed the daily planner had the logo of a silver snake wrapped around a darker green dragon on the front cover. Very unique, almost medieval-like. When I gave it back to him he had the sweetest smile.

            “Thanks for your help. I’ll be sure to return the favour.”

            I felt like a pauper asking for a king’s ransom. I stuttered denials and formalities as I backed away like the coward I am. It wasn’t until I made a run for it all the way back to my apartment that I realized…

            I didn’t ask him for _his_ particulars.

            I’m such an ass!

* * *

 

_I’ve never been thanked by a beautiful person before…I guess I was kinda nervous…_

**Moony:** You gave him your particulars, right? He might drop by your place to return the favour. So don’t worry.

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** I doubt it. He’s gonna add it in to all the boyfriends he’s got. I mean, is he even gay to begin with?

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** STFU! I think you’re a brave guy to tackle a drunkard like that.

 **Padfoot** **:** I agree. You’ve done well, kid, being able to stand up like that.

 **Twincest** **:** Who cares whether he called you back or not. The good thing is you’ve broken out of your shell!

* * *

 

            I lay back on bed, thinking about what they said. To be honest, I don’t really feel all that special.

            I mean, if it weren’t for the football man, I would’ve been pulverized.

            I’m such a loser…This is embarrassing…

\--:--

            It’s been two days since the incident. I come home to find stuff in the mail. Three of them are letters from the aunties expressing their gratitude. I suppose I should reply them.

            But that is not the important thing.

            The last in the mail is an express package from the famous Owlery Express. Inside the box is two English teacups. Very brand new. I wonder who this is from. I open the letter that comes with it.

_Hi. I’m the blonde sitting next to you two days ago in the subway. Remember me? you sure have moved me with your heroism._

            Blonde…

            Subway…

            Heroism…

            Oh my god, it’s HIM!!!

* * *

 

_The beautiful blonde sent me a gift! It’s a pair of English teacups. The letter is all about thanking me for rescuing him. What cute letter! What cute envelope! I swear I could smell something sweet from it! LOL!_

**HerbologyFreak:** Calm down. The smell is just probably your imagination.

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** If he used express…Wouldn’t it have his phone number?

* * *

 

            I look hesitantly into the invoice on the box.

            Holy crap! His number _is_ in there!

            W…What…What should I do? Should I…? I mean, does that mean he wants me to give him a call…?

            No, no, I never even called my gal pals back then, how could I even call a guy?!

            Should I even call? This can’t be happening!

            Gah…!! What am I to do…?!


	2. To Call or Not to Call

            I sit there, staring at the English teacups like it was the most foreign thing in the world. I can’t understand this. Why English teacups? Why _two_ English teacups? What exactly does it mean? What is the motive behind this? I just don’t get it.

* * *

 

_There’s two of ‘em English teacups, man! What the hell does that mean?_

**QuibblerGirl** **:** Call him! Give him a call! At least tell him you got the stuff!

 **Twincest** **:** Yeah, man! Call him and thank him!

* * *

 

            Easy for you to say.

* * *

 

_Can’t I call him tomorrow?_

**Padfoot** **:** Get on that bloody phone and call him NOW! Just call him and every day is gonna be a brighter day!

 **Moony:** Seriously, kid. It’s time for you to pull yourself together…

* * *

 

            I pick up my cell phone and flip it open. I want to dial the number. I really do. But I just can’t. My shoulders tremble just thinking about dialing the number.

* * *

 

_I…I can’t…I can’t do it…I’m WAY nervous than I was in the subway train…I’ve been holding onto the cell phone since earlier, but still I…_

**HerbologyFreak** **:** I just don’t get you! You’re the Train Boy Who Lived to tell the tale, man! Where’s all that guts you got gone to? C’mon, I’m cheering you on here! Train Boy! Train Boy! Get your feet on, Train Boy!

* * *

 

            Train Boy…huh?

            All I did was spill my crazy little misadventure onto the forum chatroom out of impulse, and now they call me the Train Boy Who Lived. A little bit much, isn’t it?

            Another reply comes in. I lean over to read it.

* * *

 

 **Padfoot** **:** Hey, to be honest, I’m gay too. In my POV, I wouldn’t think too much about you giving me a call. At most, I’d just think between the lines of “Oh goody. You got my gift. You’re so sweet to call me to tell me about this” or something like that.

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** It’s up to you whether you wanna write to him or call him. Just give it a shot and see what happens. It can’t be that bad.

* * *

 

            From a fellow gay’s point of view, huh? Is it…really as simple as it is?

            I pick up the phone again. I repeat the same thing I did before. I try to steel my heart, pick up my guts to do it, but…

* * *

 

_I still can’t do it, guys…_

**Twincest** **:** Good God, you moron! He’s trying to test you to see how sincere you are! How can you skip out just like that?! C’mon! All or nothing here! Pick up the damn phone!!!

 **Padfoot** **:** You must call right now! You drag this on and you’re gonna keep telling yourself all sorts of friggin’ excuses not to call and you’ll be left for naught!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** You’re standing at the crossroad of human mankind! You gotta think before you leap!

 **Know-It-All:** If you don’t call, you’re gonna leave him off with the impression that you’re just some good guy. Think about it. He picked out those English teacups Just. For. You!

* * *

 

            I read through the replies and feel a sort of warmth inside me I hadn’t felt in a long time since I left home. Why? Why are you all so concerned for a stranger like me? why are you all so hyped up to give suggestions and encouragement…to a simple man like me that you have never even met…?

            It’ll be hard on me now if I disappoint them and don’t go along with it. But the butterflies in my stomach multiplies every time I try to dial the number.

* * *

 

 _Gah_ _~! I thank you guys, I really do. But I just can’t bloody do it~! My hands just keep getting Level 8 earthquakes here! You think maybe a letter would be better?_

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Everyone’s got it once, even I did, but with girls, mind you. But it wouldn’t be that bad once you gone through this hurdle.

 **Moony:** If you call now, it might change your life. Who knows you might actually get the man of your dreams!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** I agree. Calling is still better. Letters are friggin’ cliffhangers.

_I know that! I know friggin’ well about that! But…But…my hands just won’t listen to me! You try being in my shoes for once!_

* * *

 

            I groan and continue to stare listlessly at the teacups before another reply comes in.

* * *

 

 **Know-It-All:** Come to think of it, what is it really the meaning behind sending a man English teacups? We should think about that idea.

 **Moony:** It’s just a pair of teacups. Wouldn’t mean too much of anything. Don’t put your heads in a bunch.

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Btw, from which manufacturing company did these teacups come from?

* * *

 

            I pick up the cups. There is no logo or writing on it, not even inside the cups. I look at the bottom and see some old emblem that reminds me of a private school badge with Old English Text written along in rather small intricate words, with rose vines as decors at the bottom of the emblem.

* * *

 

_It says ‘HOGWARTS’. Does that ring a bell to anyone?_

* * *

            The response I get is phenomenal.

* * *

 

 **Twincest** **:** HOGWARTS?!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** You don’t mean THAT Hogwarts, do you?!

 **Padfoot** **:** OMFG!! That is awesome! He’s friggin’ serious, man! You gotta call him now!

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Hogwarts, huh? He must be loaded.

 **Moony:** There is no way someone would give Hogwarts as a simple thank you gift!

 **Know-It-All:** I can’t believe it’s Hogwarts! Far-out! That is like the most expensive gift ever! He’s a dime in a dozen, man!

 **Twincest** **:** ZOMGWTFBBQ!! HOGWARTS!!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Hogwarts?! You mean THE Hogwarts, right? Not the cheap rip-offs from the Ollivander’s branch, right?

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Seems like everyone’s getting excited… (sweat)

 **Twincest** **:** Hogwarts! Good god, Hogwarts!! What are you waiting for, you idiot! Call the sucker!!!

* * *

 

            I am dazed. Freakin’ dazed. I never knew Hogwarts is such a big brand. My hands are trembling so bad, I can’t hold the teacups right.

* * *

 

_Y-Y-You mean…as in Hogwarts, the niche branch company of The Four Founders Amalgamated that makes posh household items and benefactors to tons of charity, projects, social events and scholarships? T-T-That branded Hogwarts? I-I-I didn’t know they make teacups…!!_

* * *

 

            The replies I get more or less describe me incredulously as a caveman of the modern times for not knowing stuff like this.

            I can’t believe he would give me such an expensive gift. Does that mean anything? Could it be…?

            Nah, it’s not that easy, boy! There’s no such thing as free lunch in this world.

            But then again, nothing is absolute…

            Get a grip! He wouldn’t…!

            But…But…

            I guess it is worth a shot to call him to thank him for this. After all, he did go through all that trouble getting me a pricey gift like this.

            I pick up the phone. I check and recheck the number to see if I dialed it right. I feel like some kind of junior James Bond being sent on his first mission as I press the green call button.

            I hear the ringing tone in my ear. The ring tone sounds almost like the heavy beating of my heart.

            I hear the phone being picked up. I jump like I have ants in my pants.

            “H-H-H-Hello?! I-I-I-It’s me…”

            “The person you have called is not available. Please leave a message after the beep…”

            I feel like being crushed by the biggest boulder I could think of.

            Damn it!


	3. Ride On, Train Boy

            I got a few voice mails today from him at work, but I wasn’t available to pick up the phone. Damn meetings! Why do they have to ruin my already ruined luck?

            I look at the English teacups that are still on my bedside table. My chat friends are right. It’s now or never. Either I take the leap now or stand at the edge of the pool wondering forever how it feels like to be wet.

            But before that…

* * *

 

_I’m gonna call him now._

**Twincest** **:** Oh! Train Boy! You’re back!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** What the…? That’s a sudden!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Welcome home, Train Boy!

 **Know-It-All:** Finally! Atta-boy!

 **Moony:** Ah, there you are.

 **PotionsMaster** **:** It’s finally beginning, eh? Good luck, Train Boy.

 **Padfoot** **:** Awesome, Train Boy! We’re right behind ya!

* * *

 

            I dial the number and wait for it to connect. I can hear the ring one, and again it sounds almost like the heavy beating of my heart.

            “Hello? Hello? Hello~?”

            The cat almost got my tongue. I quickly find my voice back and speak up.

            “Uh…Uh…Um, hi…Uh, hello…” God, I sound so spastic.

            “Who is this?”

            “T-T-T-This is t-t-the ‘Train Boy’. Y-You know, t-the guy in the subway? Y-Y-You’re the ‘Dragon Guy’, right? T-T-The one with the dragon logo daily planner?”

            “Ah, it’s you! Dragon Guy, huh? Nice nickname you got me,” I hear his voice on the other line chuckling humorously. “You seemed to be busy all day today, and now you’re finally on.”

            “Ah…ha ha, well, you just strike me as that…He he, your daily planner just screams you…Uh, s-sorry I kept missing your call, um, I, uh, I made you call so many times and I never picked up…Really sorry…”

            “No, no, it’s OK. I mean, I’m at fault too. I mean, it’s my own bad timing, so I’m sorry too.”

            I steal a look at the teacups and remember my reason to call.

            “Oh right, I got your teacups yesterday. I didn’t think it would be that expensive a gift; you really gave me quite a shock. Thank you so much. Oh, and…uh, about what happened that day, I wanna apologize. I mean, I took all of you guys’ time and yet I ran off home first…”

            “It’s no big. We left no later than you too. You know, we talked about you as soon as you were gone.”

            “W-We…?”

            “Yeah, the aunties and I. We all agree that you are quite the brave young man.”

            “W…Well, not really. I really didn’t…Sorry, I…” I can feel myself blush like heck.

            “They said if it weren’t for you, they don’t know what would have happened. Thank god you stood up for them and saved them.”

            “Nah…I didn’t even know what the heck I was doing…Sorry for inconveniencing everybody…”

            Dragon Guy is chuckling again on the other line. He just made me realize that I’ve been apologizing ever since I made the call.

            “Time to take a shower, young man! It’s about time you wash yourself off that grit you got all day!”

            A muffled woman’s voice comes in on the other line. Probably his mother.

            “Hold up, Mother!” Dragon Guy calls back to her. Yup, I was right about the mother part. “I’m busy right now!”

            “Um, it’s OK, really,” I reply him. “We can talk again later.”

            “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that, seriously.”

            “No, no, really. I mean, I’ve got nothing to do all day after work. I can wait.”

            “Well…” he seems hesitant at first, but then sounds like he is finally OK with it, “alright them. Since I got your number in my call record now, I guess I’ll call you back later.”

            “Alright. Well, I look forward to it…kinda…Bye.”

            I hang up the phone and heave a sigh of relief. This feels even worse than running a marathon back in high school. Emotional fatigue sure is much more taxing than physical fatigue.

            But then again…I’m actually calling a guy, and a guy I actually like…Even though it’s mostly apologizing but…I guess to really talk to someone in this level rather than avoiding people and trying to be invisible all throughout my childhood life…Didn’t think I’d actually made it…

            I hope he’ll call me back again after his shower. The shower where water runs down on his hair, his fair, soft skin, the soap covering every inch of his body, the…

            Hold up, it’s not the time for thinking crazy, horny stuff like this. Somebody needs to be updated here.

* * *

 

_For the moment, everything’s alright. We just finished talking on the phone. My hands are still shaking though. He said he’ll call me back later._

**Twincest** **:** Woah! Far-out!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** That’s good!

 **Know-It-All:** Great job, pal!

 **PotionsMaster** **:** The next call is gonna decide your fate, young man. Choose your words wisely. Try asking him out for dinner. Say it’s for returning the favour of the teacups.

* * *

 

            Ask him out? For dinner? N…No way…

* * *

 

_I…I can’t say that…I mean, he gave them to me as a thank you gift. Now you’re asking me to thank him for a thank you gift, it’s…kinda weird…_

**Twincest** **:** Of course not! It’s not weird at all!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** I agree. So put a bit more effort into it.

 **Padfoot** **:** You could try saying it like “I wanna say thanks for the cups face to face” or “Is it OK if I thank for the gift in person?” You know, that sort of thing.

* * *

 

            Hmm…He might be onto something here.

* * *

 

_Seems OK enough to work._

**Know-It-All:** No, no, no! it’s a little bit to blunt trying to ask him out like that. You have to use food to lure him out!

_But where should I take him for dinner?_

**PotionsMaster** **:** We’ll figure that out later! Just ask him out first!

 **Padfoot** **:** Maybe you could say something like “Sorry for letting you go all out for my gift like that, I feel kinda awkward accepting it as it is. So how’s about we go out and have dinner of sorts, showing my gratitude…” Well? How’s that?

* * *

 

            That’s the single, most brilliant idea ever. I might just work on that.

* * *

 

_Thanks, you guys! Going all out for one guy like me. So how’s Sunday sound?_

**Know-It-All:** Sunday might be good, but remember, he might try to turn you down when you ask, so keep it together. Beg him till he says yes.

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Know-It-All is right. Even girls like us would feel a little out of sorts and say no.

 **Moony:** I’ve had that experience before, but I was still vehemently turned down no matter how I begged… TT-TT

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Can you hold on, Train Boy?

* * *

 

            They’re right. He might say something like “Oh, that’s not necessary, you shouldn’t have” or something like that. If he says that, wouldn’t that be the end? How am I supposed to hold on?

            I turn to see the teacups again. I pick them up to study the intricate details of this posh silverware. He has gone all out for me for this. I can’t just let it go. They’re right. I should just give it a shot. Ask him out first. Even though chances are slim, I still need to take a chance. If I don’t take this golden opportunity I’ll never achieve happiness.

* * *

 

_Although, I may think that, I lack in confidence. I’m really messed up right now, and I can’t do anything about it. Alright, fine, lemme just ask him out first and see what happens._

**Twincest** **:** Oh, Train Boy, you’re moving up. All grown up now, ain’t ya? Brings tears to our eyes, I’ll tell you that.

 **PotionsMaster** **:** I wonder how long would it take for him to call. Right about now, hopefully.

 **Know-It-All:** Ooh, I’m just getting all goose-pimply now!

 **Padfoot** **:** I’ll go take a leak first…

* * *

 

            My chat friends seems to be just as anxious as I am. I keep playing that dialogue the guy Padfoot suggested to me over and over again in my head. It feels almost like back in tenth grade when we had to study that major History test and I had to bloody memorize 12 chapters worth of information. Before I know it, the phone starts ringing. I pick up the phone and see the number ID on the screen.

* * *

 

_He’s here!_

* * *

 

            The response from my chat friends are nothing short of ecstatic.

* * *

 

 **Twincest** **:** Alright! The show’s starting now!

 **Know-It-All:** I’ll pray for you, buddy!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** God, give strength to the old Train Boy Who Lived, please!!

 **Moony:** Hope you can successfully let it all out!

* * *

 

            I hope so too as I answer the call.


	4. Oh Boy...

            “He-Hello? Train Boy here.”

            “Hey, how’s it hanging? Sorry I called you so late,” Dragon Guy’s voice is just as sweet as ever.

            “No, no, it’s OK,” I scratch my chin. “You seem to shower pretty fast though.”

            “Really? Technically this is usually the amount of time I take to shower, really.”

            “Sorry,” I reply awkwardly. “I mean, I guess it’s my fault for making you rush for your shower…”

            “There you go again. It’s alright, really,” Dragon Guy laughs at my apologetic mannerism again. “Actually I think I showered a little longer than before, coz I actually soaked in a warm tub. If it were summer, I’d be out in 10 minutes, now that’s what I call a fast shower.”

            Quite the opposite of me a little though, or more like I take forever to shower ever since I moved out and finally have a place of my own.

            “Oh yeah, about that day too, I need to thank you again for what you did for me.”

            “No, no! Thank _you_ , going all out to mail me a present—Ouch!!”

            I bang my head against the table just now trying to pretend I was bowing at him. What a moron!

            “Hello? Hello? You OK? What’s going on?”

            “N-N-Nothing,” I laugh, nursing my head. “I’m fine, ha ha…”

            “You know,” Dragon Guy’s voice seems to be smiling. “Those aunties were really grateful to you. Most people would just pretend they don’t see anything, and to be able to stand up against that snakey guy takes a lot of guts.”

            “Naw,” I sigh. “Honestly speaking, I didn’t even know whether I was doing the right thing. If I left him alone, he probably would’ve stopped fussing on his own.”

            “Don’t think that, Train Boy. You did a great thing! I was so happy about what you did that I told every friend and family member I met after that day.”

            “You…You did?” I am shocked. Does that…Does that mean…I really have people looking up to me? Far-out!

            I turn to look at the screen. The chats and suggestions we exchanged before he called is still there, glowering at me as if my chat friends are there in person, literally staring me down and making me do as I was told. I swallow nervously. This is it! It’s now or never!

            “Hello? Hello, Train Boy?” his voice brings me back to reality.

            “Oh, s-sorry, just a little distracted with m-my thoughts,” I fake a nonchalant tone against my nervous-as-hell face. “Um…Dragon Guy?”

            “Yeah?”

            “T-The teacups you gave me…must be really expensive, aren’t they?”

            “Not really. Because of what I do, I got it cheap, actually.”

            “T-T-This might sound w-w-weird b-b-but i-i-if it’s not t-t-too m-much of-f-for you, w-w-w-would ya…l-l-like tuh…um…”

            Gah! Stop stuttering already, you asshole!!

            “I’m sorry, what?” Dragon Guy sounds confused. Who could blame him?

            “D-Dinner! How’s about dinner? Lemme treat you to dinner!”

            There! I finally said it! God, that was a relief!

            “You mean…dinner? Us? Together?”

            “W-Well, don’t get me wrong,” I quickly explain, worrying that he might not be like me and get the wrong idea. “I mean, just as friends and all. And that is if you’re free…”

            “Aww, you don’t have to,” Dragon Guy is laughing nervously. “I mean it’s really not that expensive as you think, seriously!”

            Oh God…! Oh boy…! I knew it! I knew it! It’ll be too good to be true if he agrees there and then. Is this it? Is this really it?

            “But…”

            But? I light up as I get up from wallowing in self-pity on the floor.

            “I might agree if we go Dutch.”

            “G-Go Dutch?”

            “Yeah,” Dragon Guy sounds like he’s grinning. “I wouldn’t want to impose on you, so how’s going Dutch sound?”

            “R-R-R-Really? You’re really accepting m-m-my offer?!”

            I feel like I wanna just drop down again and wallow in self-bliss this time.

            “But only if you agree to go Dutch, or else.”

            “Yes, yes, I agree! Most definitely!”

            “So when would we meet up?”

            “I’m free anytime!”

            “How’s the weekend sound?”

            “Great, great! That’ll be great! Weekend’s fine!”

            I seem to answer him a little too quickly. My chat friends, if they can hear me, might think I’m being rather desperate here.

            “So…where would you wanna eat?”

            I freeze. Holy shit! I haven’t thought about that! What am I gonna bloody hell do?!

            “Oh yeah, uh, right…Um…Uh, lemme think…” I stutter again as I type on the keyboard.

_Dinner spot! Where?! SOS!!!_

            “Actually, I’m not that picky. I can eat anywhere,” Dragon Guy replies, sounding like he’s trying to help me.

            “Oh, uh, really? OK…”

* * *

 

_Hurry~! Help~!_

**Twincest** **:** Hurrah!

 **Moony:** Here it is!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Far-out! He got him!

 **Padfoot** **:** Just tell him you haven’t thought about it, buy yourself some time.

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Not helping, people! Look, just ask him if he’s got anything that he likes or dislikes! Ask him what sort of stuff he likes to eat. Japanese? Italian? Chinese? French? Ask him if he likes his food strong or bland.

_Good point._

* * *

 

            “You got anything food in particular that you don’t like to eat, Dragon Guy?” I ask him while I scroll down for more pointers.

            “Well, too much spicy food is not really my cup of tea,” he replies. Good. That narrows it down a little. At least we’re getting somewhere.

            “Yeah, I can’t really take too spicy either. So what kind of stuff you like to eat then?”

            While I talk and scroll, the chat friends seem to be almost in the world of their own, trying to help me out.

* * *

 

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Ooh, this is getting exciting!

 **Padfoot** **:** Full frontal assault, baby!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Finally he’s getting a love life!

 **Know-It-All:** I admire your courage, Train Boy!

 **Twincest** **:** Well, I think you could go to Rosmerta’s Delight. I heard it’s a great haunt for gay couples.

 **Know-It-All:** As long as it’s not some stupid train sushi restaurant or some roadside café! If I were he, I’d pick Italian. That’s good! Nice and simple.

 **PotionsMaster** **:** From the looks of it, I know you’re a girl to suggest this. The other party is a guy, for crying out loud. I say the Three Broomsticks Steak and Winehouse is the best.

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** It’s just a first date. Don’t go picking bloody expensive restaurants.

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Don’t go around wasting time! If you’re a Honeydukes boy, then behave like a Honeydukes boy! Use your bloody PC research skills!

* * *

 

            This is getting a little too much. I feel like a third person here.

* * *

 

 **Moony:** Anywho, just tell you’ll come up with something and call him back when you’re ready!

* * *

 

            Now we’re talking.

            “Um, I’ll come up with some place and then I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

            “Sounds like a plan,” Dragon Guy sounds OK with it.

            “I’ll find some place where you don’t have to eat spicy stuff.”

            “Ah ha ha, I’ll count on you then.”

            God, I love the way he laughs.

            “So, weekend, huh? How’s next week or the week after?”

            “It’s fine with me.”

            “I’ll call you ASAP.”

            “I’ll be looking forward to it then.”

            “Alright…um…Goodbye…”

            Again, I slump in mental fatigue as I hang up the phone. I did it! I really did it! I actually am able to do it! I can’t believe it myself!

            Time for an update, people.

* * *

 

_I just finished talking. I managed to ask him out for dinner!_

**Know-It-All:** Alright! Success!

 **Twincest** **:** Atta boy!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Congrats!! Congrats!!

* * *

 

            They are genuinely happy for me. I feel so touched by their sincerity. I wipe tears of joy from my eyes.

* * *

 

_Thanks, you guys._


	5. Train Boy's Adventure

            “M-Miss Light…I was wondering…”

            Miss Judith Light, my junior colleague, jump at my presence. I guess I can’t blame her, me showing suddenly in front of her like that. I need some help with the preparation for our date in the upcoming weekend and Light seems to be the only person I can count on. OK, she may be a dyke and is more of a lady’s lady, man’s lady, lady about town, judging by how I just heard her scoring a threesome date with two of our office’s ‘hotties’, as the straight men would put it, but she’s probably the only close friend in the office I’ve got. She, one of the few, knows my true sexual orientation and she has more gay boy friends than you can ever imagine, so I guess she qualifies as help.

            “W…What is it?”

            “You got a lot of gay boy friends, right?” I ask bluntly, knowing that’s how she likes to be addressed. “So usually where do they go to do their hair?”

            “Well, they usually do it down at Hogsmeade,” Light replies. “I heard there’s a lot of ‘em fags go to this spot to do great hair.”

            She puts things in a crude way, but she means no harm.

            “Hogsmeade, eh? What’s the name of the place?”

            Light gives me that look, like she knows I’m up to something.

            “Oh ho, my little gay-bo senior. Are you telling me you’re going on…a date?”

            I didn’t think she’d hit the jackpot.

            “No, no, no! You’re mistaken!” I stutter, backing away into a vending machine. “Ouch! I mean seriously, there’s nothing going on! I mean, I’m just asking…I mean…”

            “You are so naïve, gay-bo. I can read you like an open book without trying,” Light grins mischievously and hands me a card. “Here, one of my faggy friends go to this place, although you need to make an appointment first beforehand. Good luck on your date!”

            My mouth may be in denial, but my heart is definitely in eternal gratitude over her right now.

            So, as soon as I get home, I consult with my fellow chat friends for pointers for our dinner weekend.

* * *

 

 **Know-It-All:** First thing’s first, based on my experience, you **a) do not look around listlessly in an unfamiliar spot.** That’s a big no-no; **b) do not go asking yourself “What should I do?”** coz it’s gonna make stuff really awkward; and **c) do not say stuff like “I dunno what to say”**.

* * *

 

            This is good stuff. If no one tells me this, I wouldn’t know what to do.

* * *

 

 **Twincest** **:** I think you should get started with your wardrobe. Honeydukes geek boy, right? If you’re wearing glasses, ditch ‘em. Get contacts. You gotta dress to impress to get some confidence to go in a restaurant.

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** You should have straight cut body-fit jeans. Got ‘em? Wear ‘em. Put on a plain T-shirt and top it off with a simple denim jacket should do it.

 **Padfoot** **:** Take it from a fellow gay friend. I think jeans go well with that Gryffindor brand T-shirt and jacket. Get a variety of Gryffindor designs just to be on the safe side.

_What about what I should do on the day itself?_

**Moony:** Here’s the checklist:-

  * **Get plenty of rest the night before**
  * **Go to a salon**
  * **Fix your eyebrows**
  * **Pluck your nose-hair (LOL, seriously)**
  * **Clean out your ears**
  * **On the day itself, take a good bath, and wash your hair. You might get lucky, so wash “that area” as well**
  * **Bring breath mints**
  * **Bring tissue and hanky, just in case**
  * **Get your phone batteries fully charged**
  * **Remember the date spot’s address and number**
  * **Brush your teeth**
  * **Bring along enough cash**



* * *

 

            This guy is really helping me out. I better copy and print this stuff.

* * *

 

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Yo, Train Boy. I know you promised him you’d go Dutch, but I think you should just pretend to take a leak and scoot off to pay the bills. That way, you can have an excuse to ask him out again.

 **Padfoot** **:** Wouldn’t that defeat the whole purpose?

 **PotionsMaster** **:** I agree. Going Dutch is better.

 **Know-It-All:** I dunno. I mean he gave him an expensive gift, so wouldn’t it be fair to return the favour by paying the bills?

* * *

 

            You guys are really going all out for me…

            Thanks, guys…

            I’ll do my best. I promise I’ll do my very best…

\--:--

            It’s a rainy Saturday, but I still decide to go down Hogsmeade anyway. I am sitting in one of the seats in the hair salon waiting to have my hair done, but I can feel all eyes on me. It’s like I really friggin’ don’t belong here.

            “Welcome, sir,” the hairdresser approaches me, bringing me back to reality. “How would you like your hair done?”

            “Um…” I take off my glasses, all-out ready for this. “Can you…you know, make me cool? Just gimme a haircut that’ll make me look cool.”

            I can hear those looking at me sniggering. Bloody hell. What’s so funny about that?

            “I understand, sir. Just leave it to me.”

            “I’m all yours.”

            Soon I hear him snipping away. It’s like he’s cutting non-stop, chopping off a lot of my hair. Is this really going to be alright? I hadn’t had a decent haircut in months, and I feel like I’m being given a haircut like I was Rip Van Bloody Winkle.

            “All done, sir.”

            I put on my glasses and stare at my new look. He really hacked off a lot. I look…well, I just look different.

            “What do you think?”

            “I…am…not too sure, really…”

            “I think it’s you, sir,” the hairdresser says as he smoothes out some of my stray hair.

            “R…Really…?”

            Well, if he says so. What do I know about hairstyle anyway? I guess I should just trust him and take his word for it. I go to the cashier to pay the bill.

            “How much is it?”

            “That’ll be 55 pounds, sir, plus service charge.”

            I nearly lost my marbles as I pay the bill. I leave the hair salon with a sense of detachment, like I left something rather precious behind.

            “Thank you, sir. Do come again.”

            I open my umbrella and walk across the street to the nearest bagel stand to munch on something to make me feel better. I never knew getting down and dress to impress would be so expensive. I wonder how much I might end up spending once I get a full-body make over. I get the chills just thinking about it, and it’s not because of the rain.

            Oh, fuck it! Since I’ve already gone as far as getting a 55 pound haircut, there is no turning back now!

            I enter a classy boutique shop where my chat friend Padfoot recommended me buying genuine Gryffindor brand outfits. It is very different from the secondhand Honeydukes clothes shops and hand-me-downs Honeydukes stands and I have no bloody idea where to get what I want. The salesgirl there is very helpful though. She patiently shows me around and helps me decide what variety of shirts and jeans suit me. I buy them in no time. A little heavy on the wallet, but that’s what you get for ditching rip-offs.

            Wow! I feel like I’m playing one of those RPGs where the characters go to stores to equip themselves.

            Then, based on my chat friend named PotionsMaster’s recommendation list of food haunts, I visit them one by one. I scan through their menus and play it safe by ordering their specialty, but all in all, they are pretty good and a little hard for me to decide. In the end, I made my final choice.

            Now all I have to do is call.

            “Hello?” Dragon Guy picks up at the 3rd ring.

            “Hey, Dragon Guy, hi. Sorry I called you so late.”

            “Hey, Train Boy, how’s it hanging?”

            “I’m fine. Fit as a fiddle. Listen, about the dinner. I’m thinking next Saturday, maybe…?”

            “Did you decide on a spot?”

            “Yeah,” I keep my fingers crossed. “I was wondering…How’s about a good old-fashioned English dinner?”

            “Oh, sure. I’d love that.”

            “R…Really?”

            “Oh yes,” Dragon Guy replies cheerfully. “I think English dinner kinda suits you a little. I dunno, it’s just something I feel about you.”

            “Um, and also, uh, Dragon Guy…I…may look different than what you saw on me the last time. I might look a little…prepped up, so please don’t laugh at me once you see me…”

            “Oh? Prepped up, you say?” he sounds surprised.

            “W-ell, don’t get me wrong! I mean, it’s nothing much, so don’t get any high expectations, ha ha ha!”

            Dragon Guy takes a while before saying, “Alright then, then I’ll get myself prepped up too.”

            H…He would? For me?

            “Well, I wouldn’t wanna impose…”

            “Now you don’t go having any high expectations on me either, Train Boy,” Dragon Guy laughs humorously.

            “Alright…So…See ya next Saturday. G…Goodnight.”

            “Same here. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

            I hang up the phone. My heart is suddenly overwhelmed with insecurity. I reach over to the PC, login to the chatroom and tell them our conversation beforehand.

* * *

 

_That’s what happened. But…what will I do? It goes without saying that if I see him, I might fall in love with him all over again like the first time I saw him in the subway. He…He might have already a boyfriend…or like one of you guys said, he might not even be gay to begin with. He might already have a girlfriend for that matter. If I fall in love with him, it’ll only make the pain worse. I feel…sorta sad, really._

**Twincest** **:** Listen here, Train Boy. No matter what he is, gay or straight, or no matter how good or bad the ending might be, just remember: you are going to have the most wondrous time with that Dragon Guy, you hear me?

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** I agree. Do your best, Train Boy!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Amen to that, Train Boy!

 **Know-It-All:** Regardless his orientation, I believe that Dragon Guy does not and will never hate you. This is my sixth sense talking.

* * *

 

            I feel like crying again.

* * *

 

_Thanks, you guys. After reading all you replies, I feel like there is nothing I can’t do. Confidence is all I’m getting now. I will clear up my messed up feelings and have the best date ever, no matter the outcome!_

\--:--

            I check myself in the mirror. I’m all shaved and there are no flaws on my hair (I think). I have ditched the glasses and taken on contacts just like my chat friend suggested (of course, it’s not really in the trash can. I might still need it). Batteries are all charged up, tissues and hanky at the ready, cash all prepared and breath mints are all packed. I’m stocked and ready to go.

            But before that…

* * *

 

_Hey, guys. I’m going out now. I have gotten this far for a simple guy like me, all thanks to you guys. Your advice and encouragement has made me grown up so much now. Our friendship may have been a while, but it feels like we’ve known each other forever. So, guys, wait for my return and I shall disclose everything. Train Boy, over and out._


	6. It Ends Here...

_Hello, everyone. Train Boy speaking. I’m home. I’m not gonna beat about the bust, so let’s cut to the chase tonight…_

* * *

 

            We agreed to meet at the Hogsmeade main subway station at 8. It’s only about an hour away from my home, but I ended up getting out of the house 2 hours earlier than I should. Obviously since I got there an hour later, I ended up waiting there for the next hour.

            I really was desperate.

            I looked up from the magazine I bought from home and saw many couples passing by in front of me. They were all dressed in the nines and were rather lovey-dovey with each other, which kinda contrasted the situation I was in. Could that really be how I might be if Dragon Guy and I were…?

            _Now let’s not get ahead of ourselves,_ I told myself as I checked my watch. It’s already 8:05pm. He should be here by now…

            Speak of the devil. As soon as I thought that, I heard pitter-patter of steps coming towards me. It was Dragon Guy, resting himself on his knees trying to catch his breath. When he finally stood up straight, he was a beauty to behold, just like the first time I saw him.

            He wore a plain shirt buttoned up all the way up to the first three, showing a little of his torso. He was wearing two tribal necklaces, one longer than the other, and his shirt was matched with a black jacket with white thin stripes. He wore a pair of designer denim jeans and was sporting a pair of casual leather shoes. When he looked up at me, his panting face was tinted pink with the exercise as he smiled apologetically.

            “Sorry I’m late. You waited long?”

            His statement about not letting me have high expectations just didn’t do him justice right now.

            “Oh, it’s…it’s OK, really,” I replied, stuttering as usual. “I’m the one who got ahead.”

            “It’s been a while, Train Boy.”

            “Yeah, you too, Dragon Guy.”

            Suddenly he came very close to me, staring me down with his grey eyes. What? Did I say something wrong? Did I have a snot hanging on my nose or something? Eye boogers, maybe…?

            “You weren’t lying about looking different tonight,” Dragon Guy commented. “I didn’t know you actually have jade-green eyes.”

            “R…Really? I got those from my mother,” I sighed in relief.

            “She must be a beautiful woman.”

            “She was…”

            “Oh, I…I’m sorry,” Dragon Guy looked awkward. I smiled and waved it away good-naturedly.

            “It’s alright, really. I never really knew her or my dad either. Probably that’s why I lacked fashion sense back then. I really wanted to try changing myself a little, though it’s not much…”

            “I think it suits you.”

            “Th…Thanks…”

            “Shall we go now?” Dragon Guy jerked his head a little.

            “Yeah. This way, please.”

            We left the subway station and went through the crowd of people. We had to squeeze through the area and Dragon Guy seemed to have a bit of a hard time keeping up.

            “Feels like it’s rather crowded this time of night,” I commented, making small talk.

            “Yeah,” Dragon Guy agree. “Can’t blame ‘em. It’s the weekend, after all.”

            Due to my fear of losing him, I kept looking back from time to time to see if he was right behind me. He tried to tell me he was alright, and all I could say was “Alrighty”, which was friggin’ lame, by the way, but I couldn’t help looking back at him every minute or so, worrying over him and terrified that if I didn’t look, he’d be gone from me forever.

            “There. It’ll be much better if I hold onto you.”

            My mind suddenly went blank. I felt something grabbing my elbow. I saw grey eyes looking at me casually. I saw a hand with slender fingers grasping on my arm and digging lightly through my sleeve. The whole thing took about 10 seconds to sink into my brain.

            _He is holding my arm!!!_

            I instinctively backed away, forcing him to let go. _Impossible!_ My brain screamed in denial. _Impossible! He held my arm! Impossible!_

            “S…Sorry…I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Dragon Guy apologized, his cheeks gaining a little colour.

            “N-No…um…Uh…It’s OK…”

            That was when I realized as I led him to our destination that I had always wanted to say “Let’s hold hands” from the moment we walked through the crowd, and in the end, I blew it. I felt like kicking my own ass for this. Words like ‘Coward’, ‘Moron’, ‘Asshole’, ‘Idiot’, ‘Stupid’, ‘Bird-brain’ and ‘Dumb-ass’ kept repeating in my head as we reached our dinner spot.

            The place we were having our good old-fashioned English dinner was in The Leaking Cauldron, which served the best vintage English food in all of Hogsmeade. The waiter led us to our seat in a private room according to my reservation and Dragon Guy looked around the place in awe.

            “Wow. This place’s got great ambience.”

            “Is it?” I smiled in swelled pride, “Glad you like it. I really like this place too.”

            Although this is only my second time being here.

            “Are you ready to order, sir?”

            “Sure,” Dragon Guy replied, then turned to me. “What do you recommend, Train Boy? Since you’ve been here, I let you be the judge.”

            “Alright,” I replied and turned to the waiter, “I would like the London Specialty set. Make my steak medium rare and my vegetables buttered and potatoes mashed. Oh, and please give me grapefruit wine.”

            “Very well, sir. Will there be anything else?”

            “No, that’ll be all, thanks,” I replied, then I saw Dragon Guy looking at me like he had never seen me before. “What?”

            “You…actually drink?” Dragon Guy asked, genuinely surprised.

            “Uh…yeah. Why?”

            “Sorry,” Dragon Guy chuckled nervously. “It’s just that you don’t strike me as the kind who drinks.”

            “Err…OK…” I felt a little awkward. Why? Does he think I’m really _that_ bad of a geek? Oh boy…

            “And for you, sir?” the waiter turned to Dragon Guy.

            “I’ll have what he’s having, and a second glass for me for his wine.”

            “Very well. Please wait a moment. In the meantime, shall I get you our complimentary appetizer?”

            I nodded and the waiter excused himself. Less than a minute later, the waiter brought Caesar Salad for two and our wine. We decided to wait for our meal before we opened the wine to drink. I apologized for making him drink with me, but he seemed to be sipping happily, not minding it at all. In fact, he praised me for recommending the food and he claimed he enjoyed every taste of it. We even ordered some side dishes based on my recommendation and he liked them as well. Thank goodness I did my homework on this place beforehand.

            “So you come here often, Train Boy?” he asked.

            “Um…well, how should I put this…” I tried to get my words right. “You can say I only liked this place recently.”

            “Ah, I see,” Dragon Guy replied almost knowingly. “I’m also more of a food hunter myself. I enjoy going everywhere to try out new cuisines once in a while.”

            “That’s good. I heard there are plenty of other restaurants like these…”

            We spent the better half of dinner talking about food places we both heard of, and I whipped out my expertise in surveying the restaurants and cafes from my chat friend’s list. Some of them he never heard of, but was interested to try, and some of them he knew of it and had been there before.

            “But then again,” Dragon Guy took a sip from the glass. “I don’t get to do that very often now.”

            “Why not?” I asked.

            “I used to go with my friends and all, being all adventurous and find anything edible around town, but they’ve all got girlfriends and boyfriends now, so they’ve sorta forgotten lil’ ol’ me. Although it can’t be helped, I suppose.”

            “Oh, so that’s how it is.”

            “So it’s been like forever since I’ve eaten out with someone like this. I’m glad you asked me out.”

            I blushed at that comment.

            “I’m…I’m glad I did.”

            We talked for a while long after we’ve done eating, but we noticed the place starting to get a little crowded with people who came in for late dinners. We exchanged looks, agreeing through eye contact that it was high time we left. We finished our drink and called for the bill. I wanted to hurry up and be the gentleman and whip out a huge fat dollar bill, but Dragon Guy beat me to it with a credit card.

            “Sorry. I forgot to withdraw money today, so it’s on me for the moment.”

            “Um…OK…”

            Working people like him sure beats part-time students like me!

            We left the restaurant and reveled in the moment that we truly enjoyed our dinner, particularly Dragon Guy.

            “That was an awesome meal.”

            “I agree,” I replied briefly.

            “So…shall we go now?”

            “Yeah, let’s.”

            The streets were less crowded now. We walked side by side in silence. I didn’t know what else to say. I ran out of topics at the Leaking Cauldron, and I realized this was it. We were going to go home, part our separate ways at the subway station and then this would be it. Everything would be over and we would never see each other again…

            Suddenly, Dragon Guy stopped. He was checking his watch, looking a little hesitant. He then looked up to me and bit his lip, looking like he wanted to say something. What’s wrong? Was he…?

            “You know…it’s…still kinda early…don’t you think?”

            It took me 5 seconds to get his point.

            “Yes! Yes, of course! I agree!”

            Gods of all religion, I love you guys right now!


	7. Should I Really Let It Go...?

_It was decided that we should linger in Hogsmeade for a little while, so it was Dragon Guy’s turn to decide where to go…_

* * *

 

            “There’s a winehouse down the street that is my usual favourite. Wanna come along with me to try it out?”

            “Yes! Yes, of course! No problem-o!” I exclaimed sounding desperate for a moment, much to Dragon Guy’s amusement, but then I remembered something, “Um…but…don’t you have, like, a curfew or…something?”

            Dragon Guy literally guffawed at my face and punched me playfully.

            “Oh, come on, Train Boy! I’m too old for that! But then again, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

            “Um, err, I didn’t mean to…” I cleared my throat and took out my wallet, fishing out some money, “Uh, before we do anything, here’s my share of the bill. We promised to go Dutch, remember?”

            “Um, I think you gave me a little extra…” Dragon Guy counted the dollar bills and wanted to protest but I was adamant.

            “Nope. I asked you out, so it’s only fair.”

            “Oh well,” Dragon Guy shrugged and pocketed the money. “Don’t mind if I do. Let’s go then.”

            We went to a night-time only winehouse called Boarhound Winehouse and Lounge. It was very classy and posh, and had numerous wines in display. I wouldn’t even dare step in here alone for nuts, and yet now here I was, having Burgundy and blue cheese and crackers and grapes with Dragon Guy. It felt almost surreal.

            “This place is kinda posh,” I commented.

            “Yup. They’ve got class, alright. It’s one of my favourite haunts. A whole variety of wine, great food to compliment them, affordable prices…it’s all good here.”

            We spent about almost an hour and two bottles of Burgundy talking about the wine they have around here. Well, Dragon Guy was more of the expert in the field. He could literally tell me the history of each and every person who made red and white wine and champagne popular throughout the times. It was interesting to see this intellectual side of Dragon Guy. Goes to show not all blondes are dumb.

            “Say, Train Boy,” Dragon Guy changed the topic, “that time when you rushed up to take care of that snakey drunk geezer, what did it feel like?”

            “Feel?” I scratched my head. “Well, it felt kinda scary, I guess.”

            “Scary, huh? I knew it. Hmm…But then again…Then again, if everyone in the world can be just like you, wouldn’t it be cool?”

            “Huh?”

            “I would also like to be as brave as you, Train Boy!”

            Was he bloody drunk? The colour on his cheeks said so.

            “And I wish my bosses would have balls like you and my colleagues would learn from your example, don’t you agree?”

            “Uh…That wouldn’t be necessary though…”

            Dragon Guy stopped for a while, realizing what he just said and laughed at his own stupidity. His laugh was infectious and I laughed along with him too, before we talked about nothing in particular.

            Before we knew it, it was almost 10pm. We left the winehouse as soon as we paid the bill. Of course, we went Dutch again with him paying by credit card and then I paid him back my share.

            We walked again in silence all the way to the subway station. And we were quiet as well while we were on the train. I guess we just ran out of things to say for real this time.

            “I’ll be getting off at the next stop,” Dragon Guy said quietly.

            “Yeah, I guess,” I replied, trying to hide my reluctance.

            “I really had a wonderful time. Thanks.”

            “Thank you too.”

            Silence again between us. I knew if I let him go now, there wouldn’t be anymore of us. I should’ve said something to create a chance for a next date, but I couldn’t say anything.

            How could I still be such a coward?

            The train started to slow down, signifying that we’re reaching Dragon Guy’s stop.

            Should I end it like this?

            Is it really OK?

            Dragon Guy stepped off the train along with a few other passengers. We stared at each other for a while, waiting for the 15 second door limit to end.

            Do I really want this to end?

            Was it worth it to leave it as it is?

            “Bye, Train Boy. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

            I had to say something.

            Anything.

            “You too! I’ll…I’ll call ya!”

            With that, the door closed. He stood there, watching me leave, and I stood at the door, watching him until I could no longer see him anymore…

* * *

 

_And that was it…_

**Twincest** **:** Gods…Feels like we’re watching some sorta ‘Bold and Beautiful’ soap opera or a chick-flick romance movie…(choke)

 **Know-It-All:** I feel like I wanna just hold you in my arms right now, Train Boy!

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Dragon Guy sounds like a pretty decent fellow, my kind of guy.

 **Padfoot** **:** So this…this is how dating feels like, huh? TT_TT

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** You did it! (sob) Train Boy, you finally did it!

* * *

 

            Thanks, you guys. Thank you so much.

            I lean against the keyboard and think back about our date. I never thought he’d walk so slow, and his hand on my arm feels so soft and tender. I can still feel the phantom grasp as I scroll down to see more replies.

* * *

 

 **Moony:** Someone once said, that if you gone as far as having dinner with someone who dressed up for you, you’ve moved up a notch in life. At least you were decent to him as well.

_I guess. But…But I think…I think it’s really over now._

One reply on the screen is all it takes to make me pick up my phone and stare at it in deep thought.

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Is it really over? Ask yourself truthfully: Is it OK to end like this?

* * *

 

            ………

            Is it…?


	8. The Sigh of A Train Boy

            I sighed today.

            Not just any sigh where people are just gonna hear it and forget about it.

            It’s one of those sighs that is really long and drawn out and makes everyone look at you like you just suffered some sort of mental breakdown kind of depression.

            And it definitely didn’t make me feel any better getting it off my chest.

            Wait. Lemme just start from the beginning.

            Today, after last night’s date, Light approached me as soon as we met in front of the office building. She was giving me that expectant smile, like some teenage cheerleader waiting for the next gossip of the new blood in the jock team.

            “So~? How did it go?”

            “H…How did what go?”

            “Your date, gay-bo! Your date! Was it a success?”

            I hushed her, knowing that she said it a little too loud. After calming down some, I muttered, “I told you, Light. It’s not a date. It’s just dinner.”

            “That’s called a date, gay-bo,” Light groaned. “I ain’t born yesterday. So? When’s the next date?”

            “Well…there isn’t any…”

            “What? There is no next time?” Light guffawed and clapped my back real hard. “You’re incredible, my little gay-bo senior, you know that? What the fuck are you doing?”

            I just laughed that comment away. Like I said, she may be crude, but she’s a good girl. She didn’t mean any harm. Everyone in the office is used to her way of talk, as long as you know how to read between the lines. I guess this is how dykes comfort people.

            I thought about what my chat friends told me. I thought about what they asked and what they suggested. One told me to ask myself whether it was really OK to end it like this. One suggested that when Dragon Guy said he didn’t get to do dinner very often, he must have meant to hint that I should’ve responded by offering to go out for dinner. One told me that someone had thrown me a straight ball, and I didn’t have the glove to catch it and that it was a chance in a lifetime.

            So I sighed.

            I sighed at work.

            I sighed at lunch.

            I sighed at class.

            I sighed for my indecisiveness. I sighed for my cowardice. I sighed for being so fucking stupid. I sighed for being me.

            And it sucks.

            Now here I am, sitting in front of the PC, sighing for goodness knows how many times. I think about what Dragon Guy said, about how he no longer goes out for dinners and being adventurous in an eating sense because all his friends had their own life to live, about how he couldn’t do anything about it and about how happy he was to eat out again.

            Should I have done something?

            Should I have said something?

            I don’t know…

* * *

 

_Hey, guys. Train Boy here. You think…it’s alright for me now? I haven’t called him yet…I’m still nervous as usual._

**Twincest** **:** Gah! What are you doing?!

 **Padfoot** **:** Why don’t you just bloody call?!

_I’m afraid if I call too soon, he might think I’m too clingy…_

**Know-It-All:** Are you a moron?! What are you so afraid about, dammit?!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** I understand how you feel, but didn’t you agree to call him back?

 **Moony:** Yeah. If you don’t call now, when ARE you gonna call?

* * *

 

            I…guess they’re right. I guess I should still call…

* * *

 

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Don’t ask him out this time. Let him decide. Steer him right. Besides, he’s more of a food expert than you are.

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Say something like “Thank you for last night. I had a great time. If it’s alright with you, may I have the honour to ask you out again?” or maybe “If you have no friends to eat out with you, how’s about I take over?”

* * *

 

            Well, he’s got something here. It should be alright.

* * *

 

_Alright! I’ll call!_

**Twincest** **:** That’s the spirit! Charge on!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Go all out kamikaze mode, man!

 **Padfoot** **:** Right on, Train Boy!

_No one’s picking up…_

**HerbologyFreak** **:** I knew it…

* * *

 

            I hang up the phone and sigh. He’ll see a missed call. He’ll call back. Or I could just call back later. I just need to get my words right.

            The phone rings. I see the number ID. It’s him. I pick it up.

            “Yes, hello?”

            “Hey,” Dragon Guy’s beautiful voice ring in my ear. “Sorry I missed your call.”

            “Oh, it’s OK,” I chuckled good-naturedly. “Just wanna say thanks for last night.”

            “Naw, I should be thankful. I really had fun.”

            “Um…remember at the station I said I’ll call?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Well…I…I was wondering…” I swallow and take a breath before I continue, “Last night you told me you got no one to eat out anymore, so…you know…Could I…I mean, if it’s alright with you, can I…do that…for you…?”

            Finally! I said it! I managed to say it in one go! Atta boy!

            “Oh yeah, sure, why not?”

            I stop. Did he…Did he just say…?

            “Ex…Excuse me…?”

            “I’m cool with you going food hunting with me. I appreciate your food expertise as well, he he!”

            “R-R-R-R-Really?!” I am stuttering again.

            “Of course really. Are you always that articulate?”

            “W-W-Well, sorry…I wanted to tell you that last night but…”

            “Well, FYI, Train Boy, at that time I was already hinting you.”

            I drop the phone in shock. Oh my God! It’s just as what my chat friends predicted! Fuck! How can I be so stupid?! I hurriedly pick up before I lose him.

            “Hello? You there?”

            “Y-Yeah! I’m here!” Thank God, my phone is still intact.

            “Well, now that you’ve mentioned it, there is one place I’d like to go check out.”

            “OK, OK, cool! I’m cool!”

            “I’ll give you a call then. Wait, maybe we don’t have to waste so much credit calling, since I might not be available. How’s about we sms each other? Would that be alright?”

            “Yeah, yeah, sure! No problem!”

            We talk for quite a while. An hour, maybe, just about nothing in particular as usual. Technically I don’t really care about the topic we’re talking about, as long as we are talking and as long as I’m hearing his voice. It feels almost sad to say goodbye, but Dragon Guy has an early meeting tomorrow morning, so he has to turn in soon. We give each other our goodnight wishes and as usual Dragon Guy hopes for me not to get bitten by bed bugs. As soon as I hang up, I am as high as a coke addict.

* * *

 

_I finally got him to agree on a second date! Thanks to you guys! I really owe you one! You guys done so much for me!_

**PotionsMaster** **:** Are you bloody serious?

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Second date is in the house, baby!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** You’re amazing, Train Boy! You really did it!

 **Know-It-All:** I’m so happy I could cry right now! (sob)

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Huh! I told you he was hinting you on something! I can never be wrong about these things!

 **Twincest** **:** Yeah, whatever. Look, it’s about time we plan out the next date! Since you guys already decided on the place, think about what to wear!

 **Moony:** You said something about hinting. What does that mean?

 **Padfoot** **:** Forget about hints, and forget about dressing! Topic of conversation between you guys is much more important.

 **Know-It-All:** I agree. Train Boy is running out of stuff to say now.

 **Wormtail** **:** Wait, how old is Dragon Guy and how does he look like? At least tell me how his voice sounds like?

 **Padfoot** **:** Get off the line, you fucking pervert! Why are you asking that for?!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Eh? Another new addition?

 **Twincest** **:** I think it’s best if Train Boy talk about things he’s expert at, like his hobbies or anything to do with his profession, maybe.

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** No way! Remember he’s a Honeydukes boy. You don’t want to bore Dragon Guy with stuff like that!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** How about movies? Ask Dragon Guy what sort of movies or movie scenes he likes.

 **Padfoot** **:** I envy Train Boy. I’ve never had dinner with anyone special before. Every time I try asking for a date, they all say “Why would I wanna eat in front of you with a face like that”…

 **Know-It-All:** He doesn’t have to talk much really. Shy boys are quite cute as well.

 **Wormtail** **:** At least tell me if his voice is high or deep…I really need to know.

* * *

 

            It feels like things are getting more and more chatty now, and I’m pushed aside as a third person. Oh well, at least they are trying. I mean, they are doing this out of concern for me.

            Oh, I’m getting a message. I pick up the phone to check.

_Thanks for calling me. I’m really happy. Goodnight._

            Oh my God! Oh my God! He sms-ed me! He sms-ed a goodnight message to me! Oh my God! I squeal and toss and turn happily on my bed.

            I think…I think…

            I think I’m really in love with him.


	9. Do You Like Me?

            I get a message from Dragon Guy as soon as I got home. This is what he said:

_Can I ask you a favour? I’ve got a friend who really wants to see you. Is it OK if I bring him along?_

            I can’t say no to that. I reply him my agreement and this is what he replies:

_Hurrah~! Thanks! He’s my high school best friend. I’ll tell him you’re OK with it._

            I reply him back, saying that he didn’t have to thank me, although my imagination of his facial expression based on the message is him smiling cheerfully and holding up victory signs with both hands. Nah, he wouldn’t do that…would he?

            High school best friend, huh?

            I tell this to my chat friends and ask them what does this mean.

* * *

 

 **QuibblerGirl:** I think this friend of his must be really close to him, and he wants to find out if you’re a good guy (no offense), so keep an eye out.

 **PotionsMaster:** Gay boys are just as picky with the men they like as women do. You can judge it by the message itself. I mean, even regular straight couples have friends that give crazy comments and opinions on other people’s lovers, so if Dragon Guy didn’t like you, he would never have told his friend about you.

 **Moony:** I think he must’ve told his friend about you rescuing him, so the friend is interested to meet you in person. Don’t think too much about it, just go see that friend with a light heart.

* * *

 

            Really, huh? Even I as a gay never knew this is what other gay boys think. They seem to know more than I do though.

            Come to check me out, eh? If that’s the case, I can’t wait to meet him and his friend. They can check me out all they want, baby!

\--:--

_Hey, guys. I just bought some clothes for our next date. We’ve decided it to be on the 4 th of July, on Independence Day. We chose to eat Chinese, so I checked out on some proper table etiquettes on Chinese cuisines. I spent a lot for dress-up, but for this date, it’s always worth it. I even studied up on things that I can use as topics of conversation, and that includes movies like you suggested. I even agreed to lend a couple of movies to Dragon Guy that he hadn’t watched yet. Oh, and I just got a message from him. He sms-ed me a picture of him and his dog Salazar. It was a German Shepherd breed and I ended up envying it, coz it’s in his arms! I wish I were the dog!_

**Twincest:** Dang, Train Boy. You’re really getting it good.

 **Padfoot:** Feels like Train Boy is getting further and further away from us. I feel both sad and happy for him just thinking about it.

 **Wormtail:** If Train Boy’s love life becomes a success, it’ll be all thanks to us, eh?

 **PotionsMaster:** Shut up, you dunderhead!

 **HerbologyFreak:** I’ll have to apologize, Train Boy. I shouldn’t have underestimated you. At first, I thought we should just support you for the sake of it since you’re so indecisive over a phone call and all. Now you’re way ahead of us, and yet I’m still stuck in one spot.

* * *

 

            I don’t know whether to feel good or bad about that.

* * *

 

_Aww, don’t be sorry. I wouldn’t have made it this far if it weren’t for you guys. Sometimes I wonder to myself if this were all a dream, and if it is, I don’t wanna wake up from it._

**QuibblerGirl:** Alright, moment of truth here, Train Boy. I’m gonna ask you a serious question and you’re gonna answer me truthfully. DO YOU TRULY, HONESTLY LOVE HIM?

* * *

 

            It is a question I don’t have to think twice.

* * *

 

_Yes, I LOVE HIM, coz I can’t stop thinking about him, not even when I’m awake or asleep._

* * *

 

            Everyone is ecstatic at my answer, but as ecstatic as I am when Dragon Guy’s message comes in again.

\--:--

            I’m standing at our promised meeting place. Again, I get there early, but I’m clever now. Instead of waiting for one hour, I wait for 30 minutes before he comes.

            This time he is wearing a nice body-fit black T-shirt and a white jacket, matched with black leather pants and dark boots. He has his slightly longish hair tied into a teensy-weensy ponytail. He’s beautiful, as usual.

            “Sorry, I’m late again.”

            “Now, really, you’re just in time,” I reply. “You’re never late for me. By the way,” I look around, “where is your friend?”

            “Oh, sorry about that. He said he’ll meet us at the restaurant later since he’s got a small errand to run first. So shall we make a move first?”

            “Yeah, sure.”

            We walk down the crowded street again, and it is even more crowded than the usual weekend nights because of the holiday season. We’re lucky to be here early at least before it gets much worse.

            “Kinda crowded again, eh?” I ask.

            “Yeah,” Dragon Guy replies. “Well, at least it’s much better than being in the countryside. I won’t get hay fever then.”

            “Oh, hay fever, huh? You alright now?”

            “Yeah, I’m cool. I’ve got some preventive medication prescribed by the docs, just in case it occurs unannounced. I took some before I came.”

            That’s when I realize in shock that Dragon Guy is almost going to walk into traffic because he’s talking to me. Instinctively, I grab his hand and pull him back to me.

            “You almost made roadkill outta yourself there, Dragon Guy,” I comment, motioning him to the still moving traffic and the DON’T WALK sign still on.

            “Th…Thanks,” Dragon Guys says apologetically. I get a little tipsy after taking my meds. It’s a side effect thing.”

            “No worries…”

            We then notice our hands holding, with mine in a slightly tighter grip. We quickly let go of each other, laughing nervously, but it isn’t as bad as when we first held hands. In fact, we smile at each other sheepishly before continuing our way to our dinner spot.

            Our dinner spot is somewhere in the Cho District of Chinatown where Dragon Guy claims to have some of the best Chinese restaurants around. As we wait for Dragon Guy’s friend, we agree to make our orders first.

            “Go ahead and order what you like, Train Boy.”

            “I…uh…I’ll eat anything. You decide, Dragon Guy.”

            Honestly speaking, everything is written in Chinese and the food description of the meal in English is not exactly too familiar to me either. I’ll just let Dragon Guy be the judge.

            “Hey, guys! Sorry I’m late!”

            “A little too late, if you ask me!”

            “Sorry, my friend. It’s not easy getting out of it. You know how it is.”

            The friend Dragon Guy talked about finally comes and sits beside him. He’s an interesting-looking fellow, with longish hair like Dragon Guy the colour of roasted almonds and healthy tan skin, and dark brown eyes like those dark chocolate Light likes to eat, and he’s probably taller than both of us put together. He’s wearing a canvas shirt that exposes his chest and a pair of designer khaki pants and designer shoes, and I can’t help noticing he has a scar on his neck that runs almost dangerously near his jugular. He must have noticed me staring because he gives me a good-natured smile.

            “Don’t mind the scar. It was just a car accident. Drunk driving on my father’s part. I see you got one too.”

            “Oh, this old thing?” I finger mine on my forehead. “Yeah, got that when a robbery in my home went bad. Took both my parents’ life.”

            “Oh, oh, I’m sorry. I heard my friend talk about it, but I didn’t think it was really…”

            “No worries. I never knew my parents enough to remember them. No big.”

            “Well, pleased to meet you then, Train Boy. The name’s Aaron Turunen, but since you guys go for nicknames, you can call me ‘Muggle-born’. Yup, I’m a true blue city boy born from parents from the countryside.”

            I grin. He sure is a cheery optimistic person to make humor out of that racial slur “Muggle” we always call people who are from the countryside.

            “I heard a lot about you, Train Boy! Almost everyday, you know!” Muggle-born grins in that mischievous way.

            “That’s not true!” Dragon Guy denies it with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

            I laugh it away as I let them do the ordering, though I feel kinda left out when I order Chinese tea, not knowing they were going to order beer. While we wait for our order, we toast to each other and do a bottoms up before I decide to order beer as well to accompany them. When Muggle-born looks at me slyly, I wonder if something is afoot.

            I sure hope everyone back in the chatroom is backing me up on this.

\--:--

8:42pm

 **Twincest:** Will he give us a sensational update now?

 **Wormtail:** It’s still early, dickwad!

 **Padfoot:** Who knows? He might hit the jackpot tonight!

10:39pm

 **PotionsMaster:** Still not on yet, huh?

 **Moony:** Looks like it.

 **QuibblerGirl:** What if he doesn’t come home tonight?

11:44pm

 **Know-It-All:** That’s funny. It’s so late. Why isn’t he online yet?

 **Padfoot:** You’re right. He’s kinda late.

 **Twincest:** You got us there…

 **HerbologyFreak:** I’ve got a funny feeling about this…

 **Know-It-All:** Funny feeling? What sort?

 **QuibblerGirl:** You don’t mean…

 **Moony:** No way…

 **PotionsMaster:** That this Dragon Guy and his friend might actually be tricksters…and lead him to a trap?


	10. Good Work, Train Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, there will be italics given to the chat friends in some areas because they send replies in the middle of Train Boy telling his stories.

_Hey, guys. I just got back. Hang on a minute, lemme catch my breath first. I’ll tell you about the details later._

**Twincest** **:** You’re back! Great!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Wohoo~!

 **Know-It-All:** You’re back!

 **Wormtail** **:** Thank God you’re back!

 **Moony:** Hurrah! Welcome home!

* * *

 

            I take a sip of ice coffee before I start typing:

_Well, let’s get started then. Here’s the report: first it was the waiting, then the friend came along…_

            While we wait for our order, Muggle-born asked me a lot of things, like the train incident and our first dinner together. He commented about how we get along so well, and I couldn’t agree more. Even as our order came, his interst in me didn’t stop a beat. Since I’m always the one being ‘interrogated’, I thought I should do the same as well.

            “So…Dragon Guy…” I started, “is there anyone saying you resemble anybody?”

            “Hmm…Not really,” Dragon Guy replied. “Who do you think I look like?”

            “Creed from Black Cat, of course!” I replied, immediately naming the famous villain from the anime. Although I didn’t mean him to be a villain, I just thought he looked handsome like him.

            Unfortunately they gave me and each other a blank look, not knowing who I was talking about. It made me feel kinda awkward. Good Lord, have they never watched Japanese anime before?

            “Well, I think among us, he looks like Tom Felton and Orlando Bloom in blonde mixed together and divided by two. It’s been confirmed he should be that way since high school!” Muggle-born laughed, earning a slap on the shoulder by Dragon Guy.

            “No, I’m not!”

            I guess I could understand them not knowing Creed from Black Cat. I dunno anything about Tom Felton or Orlando Bloom in blonde either.

* * *

 

 **_Twincest_ ** **_:_ ** _Orlando Bloom, eh?! That’s my kinda guy!_

 **_Padfoot_ ** **_:_ ** _I get it! Wohoo! That’s a hottie!_

 **_PotionsMaster_ ** **_:_ ** _Tom Felton and Orlando Bloom in blonde divided by 2? How does that come about?_

 **_Wormtail_ ** **_:_ ** _No way! Creed from Black Cat is better!_

* * *

 

            “Anyone say you look like anybody, Train Boy?” Muggle-born asked.

            “Nope. No one.”

            “I think he looks like Elijah Wood in Sin City version. Don’t you agree?”

            “Yeah, now that you mention it,” Dragon Guy replied and giggled.

            Sin City? I’ve only heard of the comic book, but never watched the movie, and I only knew Elijah Wood by reputation, so I said the most sensible thing I could think of.

            “Naw, you flatter me. I’m not that handsome, ha ha…”

* * *

 

 **_Padfoot_ ** **_:_ ** _Oh boy, Elijah Wood Sin City version? That’s a dime in a dozen._

 **_PotionsMaster_ ** **_:_ ** _Sin City Elijah Wood definitely suits you! LOL!_

 **_HerbologyFreak_ ** **_:_ ** _God, I suddenly feel Train Boy is so innocent. Ride on, Train Boy._

 **_Know-It-All:_ ** _Elijah Wood, huh? (sweat)_

 **_QuibblerGirl_ ** **_:_ ** _Oh dear, Elijah Wood Sin City version…_

_Did I say something wrong…? Anywho…_

* * *

 

            I took out from my inner jacket pocket the DVDs I agreed to borrow Dragon Guy and he accepted it gleefully.

            “Wassat?” Muggle-born asked.

            “The Matrix Trilogy. Train Boy said it’s good stuff,” Dragon Guy replied.

            “Although I must admit there are some stuff that might get a little complicated,” I warned.

            “If there are stuff I don’t understand, I could always ask you.”

            “Yeah, sure, no prob.”

            Although to be fair, it was kinda complicated for me too.

            I excused myself to go to the bathroom but it took me a while coz I was unfamiliar with the area and almost got lost. I ended up asking a waiter where it was and when I got there, someone came out just as I wanted to go in and almost gave me a concussion. Needless to say, I became the butt end of the joke for Muggle-born.

            “You seem to be rather…naïve, don’t you think, Train Boy?”

            “People say that…sometimes…” I replied.

            “Not always?”

            Right on the jackpot, buddy, but not that I’m letting have the satisfaction of knowing that.

            “You seem to get worked up pretty quick every time someone says something.”

            “I think it’s OK,” Dragon Guy said. “There’s very little of his kind around.”

            “Maybe so, but I don’t get those kind of people around me,” Muggle-born chuckled happily. “Almost makes me feel whatever I say, people don’t take me seriously.”

            “Ha ha, I don’t believe so,” I chuckled back, though I kept feeling that I’m constantly being laughed at.

            We parted our ways at around 9pm when Muggle-born said he had to leave. He shook hands with me and thanked me, saying that it had been the most interesting night for him and saying sorry for the bother before he left.

* * *

 

 **_Twincest_ ** **_:_ ** _That Muggle-born guy sounds like a really considerate guy._

 **_Wormtail_ ** **_:_ ** _He sounds hot!_

 **_Moony:_ ** _Agreed, agreed!_

 **_HerbologyFreak_ ** **_:_ ** _So, do you know Dragon Guy’s age and profession?_

_Oh yeah, almost forgot. We did talk about that. They didn’t really tell me their age, only hinted that they’re a little older than I am, and they are working under Dragon Guy’s family business in the higher office department. Way cooler than my job. Anyway, back to my story…_

* * *

 

            This time, it was my turn to suggest having some dessert somewhere after eating all that Chinese stuff. We went to a French cakehouse and dined on some French sweet treats while we talked about movies, the next restaurant we’ll go to and also about fashion.

            “Sorry about my friend,” Dragon Guy said. “He can be quite chatty sometimes. Comes with his job.”

            “S’ok,” I replied. “I’m glad I met him. You know…about the fashion stuff you said, honestly speaking, I’m no expert in it.”

            “Really? But what about the get-up? You seem to be pretty well rehearsed with it.”

            “N-Not really…It’s just that…I kinda rushed into it, coz it’s my first time anyone has ever gone out to eat with me…”

            God, I felt like such a fake when I said that.

            “Really?” Dragon Guy said nonchalantly after a long silence and a sip of his hot chocolate.

            That’s it? ‘Really’?

            “I’m not really into fashion too much either, truthfully.”

            That’s more of a truthful lie.

            “How’s about we go shopping for clothes some time?” Dragon Guy asked.

            “Yeah, sure. No problem!”

            After dessert, we took the subway and as usual, it stopped at his station. For that 15 seconds before the door closed, we promised each other we’ll chat via sms and wished each other goodnight. This time Dragon Guy kept on waving and waving, occasionally jumping up and down and carried on until I could no longer see him.

_That’s about it, I guess._

            So tiring. I haven’t type this much since the last time I had to finish my college assignment.

* * *

 

 **Twincest** **:** Good work, kiddo!

 **Moony:** You did well, Train Boy!

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Although the line ‘My first time anyone has ever gone out to eat with me’ was a bit of an overkill.

 **Wormtail** **:** Yeah. Maybe you shouldn’t have said that.

 _Gah_ _…I screwed up, didn’t I?_

 **Know-It-All:** Although I think…Well, let’s put it this way, a person willing to change so much for me, I’d be happy for it, especially when you’re younger than him.

 **FrenchLady** **:** You can say that. In fact, I think it’s kinda cute.

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Ah, new addition!

* * *

 

            Is it really? Is it really what Dragon Guy thinks? Even if it’s from a girl’s point of view? But I guess it can be accepted.

            My phone buzzes, saying a message has come in. I eagerly read it.

_Thanks for tonight. Let’s go food-hunting again._

            I send my reply, agreeing to him that I will. I feel very, very happy right now. This is definitely not a dream…

* * *

 

 **Twincest** **:** Alright, troops! Let’s decide what Train Boy should say to profess his love!

 **Padfoot** **:** How about “From the moment I saw your face”?

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** How about “Come with me, your Train Boy, and I’ll start the journey of life with you”? LOL!

 **Wormtail** **:** Maybe add “I may be younger than you, but I am a hardworker, and I’ll never let you down! Can I love you?” How’s that?

 **Know-It-All:** If it were me, I wouldn’t beat about the bush. Just say it straight to his face: “I love you”!

 **FrenchLady** **:** Gotta start the battle now! Don’t panic!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Yup! Time is of the essence.

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Don’t be shy, Train Boy! Take him to a place with great scenery, then make your move!

 **Moony:** I think Train Boy’s straightforward way of saying things is still the best way.

* * *

 

            I can hear a muffled line of dinging replies from the chatroom, but I don’t care about it at the moment. All I want to do is sleep and dream of my Dragon Guy.

            Dragon Guy…

            I…love you…


	11. Everything Alright?

_Dragon Guy: Wow~! What a beautiful night scene! I feel happy all of a sudden!_

_Train Boy: This is a secret place, but because it’s you, I show it to you. (looks at DG nervously) Um…Dragon Guy…I…uh…I…_

_Dragon Guy: (stops TB’s lips with his finger) Let me say the rest. Since the day you saved me, I have always loved you. I may be older than you, I am a hard worker, and I will not disappoint you, so please go out with me._

_Train Boy: (holds DG gently) Can I really…?_

_Dragon Guy: Yes, please…_

_As they kiss the city of lights shine behind them, as if protecting them and wishing them well with its warmth…_

* * *

 

 **Moony:** Gah, that’s the cheesiest wishful-thinking RP I’ve ever written.

 **Twincest** **:** Nonsense. It’s actually quite catchy.

 **FrenchLady** **:** I want to experience that sort of love story!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Me too!

 **Wormtail** **:** What else? What else?

 **Moony:** Can’t write anymore. I’m at work.

 **Padfoot** **:** We call him Dragon Guy, but Dragon Guy and his friend Muggle-born calls him Train Boy or probably Sin City Elijah Wood. Calling him in that nickname sounds sweet, so he’s gotta have the hicks for Train Boy, no doubt about it! Although that’s what I think…

 **Twincest** **:** I’m surrounded by moronic daydreamers! Anyone who actually has confessed or been confessed of love to, for real?

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** I knew a girl once when I was working part time. I tried telling her but she ran off. When we met at a cocktail party, she said “Let’s just be friends first”, then 2 weeks later, she said “Sorry, I still can’t…” In fact I confessed to my junior in an activity group but she rejected me by saying “I never saw you as a man”…(sob)

 **Twincest** **:** Not helping…(sweat)

\--:--

            I get a message from Dragon Guy on my way to meet a client. This is his message:

_What are you doing now? :D_

            Ah, sweet Dragon Guy. Thinking about me even at work. I reply him what I am doing, wishing our next date could arrive sooner.

\--:--

_Sorry I’m late, guys. I was doing a little overtime today, coz I spent too much time sms-ing Dragon Guy and didn’t get much work done. But of course, we agreed on a date tomorrow._

**Twincest** **:** To…Tomorrow?!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Wow, Train Boy, you’re moving fast!

 **Wormtail** **:** It’s not that. He’s always had the courage. It just needed time.

_Nah, it’s not that. It’s all thanks to you guys._

**Know-It-All:** So when’s the confession day?

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Confirmed that Dragon Guy is single yet?

_Nope. Haven’t heard from him about that yet. I’m even worried Muggle-born might be his boyfriend._

**PotionsMaster** **:** Nonsense! He wouldn’t bring Muggle-born if he was his boyfriend. Just ask him! Say “If you got a sweetheart, wouldn’t I be inconveniencing you to ask you out all the time?”

 **Padfoot** **:** Don’t panic! Don’t panic! You must prepare a long term battle here!

 **Moony:** Yeah. In fact, there’s not much room for us to participate anymore.

_Thanks, guys, for your advice tonight. I’ll do my best tomorrow._

\--:--

_Hey, everyone. Thanks for waiting. Here’s the update for the day…_

* * *

 

            So, on our 3rd date today, as usual, I came early. Surprisingly this time, Dragon Guy was earlier, waiting for me with his sleeveless vest and leather jeans and boots. I ran up to him, wondering if he had waited long for me.

            “Dragon Guy!”

            “Hey there,” he smiled at me.

            “You’re earlier this time.”

            “Gotta be, once in a while.”

            We walked through another crowded street again. This time, Dragon Guy decided on our dinner spot, so I tagged along behind him.

            “So much people, and it’s only a Friday…” Dragon Guy pouted. That’s the first time I saw him pout. He’s so cute.

            “Yeah, I agree.”

            “Follow me closely, Train Boy.”

            “Don’t worry, I’ve got a hold on ya!”

            And I did. Imitating the first time Dragon Guy held me, I held onto his elbow and his facial reaction was probably almost like how I did back then. But instead of pulling or jerking away like we used to, he stared at my hand for a while, took it off his elbow and clasped it in his own hand.

            “There. Holding hands like this would be more natural,” he said with a suave smile.

            “Um…Um, yeah, of course,” I smiled back and squeezed it gently.

            I felt like flying in my footsteps at the moment.

            Surprisingly, he chose Three Broomsticks Steak and Winehouse, just as suggested by one of the chat friends in the first place. It was rather posh, much classier than Leaking Cauldron, but that made the food taste so much better! We went Dutch again as well for the bill. I half-jokingly offered to foot the bill but he put his foot down and insisted on going Dutch. A bit on the stubborn side, I must say.

            After window-shopping for a while, surprise, surprise! We ended up having coffee and cake at Rosmerta’s Delight, the place one of the chat friends suggested of it being a great haunt for gay couples. That confirmed me even more besides him holding my hand about his sexual orientation. It’s got a nice sweet pastry smell mixed with the strong smell of coffee beans, and I usually don’t eat a lot of sweet stuff, but this was delicious.

            We talked for so long, we didn’t realize it was almost closing time, so we quickly paid the bills. It’s a little chilly out, and the streets weren’t so crowded as before—so no worries on losing each other—but we still ended up unconsciously holding hands as we walked in silence.

            In the subway on our way back, the silence was unsettling. It wasn’t my favourite part of the date where we had to part and not see each other again. I noticed Dragon Guy’s melancholic expression and was a little concerned.

            “You alright? You look tired.”

            “Yeah, just a little,” Dragon Guy smiled wryly.

            “You…sure everything’s alright?”

            “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure. Everything’s a-OK.”

            I wasn’t too convinced.

            “So…uh…how far is your home from the station?” I asked.

            “About 10 minutes or so,” he replied, almost in a questioning tone.

            “I’ll walk you home then.”

            “Oh, no need to do that. It’s fine.”

            “But…”

            “It’s OK, really. It’s alright.”

            Well…If he insisted…

            Once at his stop, we spent the usual 15 seconds staring at each other, savouring each other’s presence as much as possible.

            “I’ll…I’ll sms you.”

            Dragon Guy didn’t reply.

            “D…Dragon Guy…?”

            Without warning, about 3 seconds before the door closed, he reached out and grabbed my sleeve before pulling me out of the train. Time almost stood still for a moment there before I realized the train had left, leaving Dragon Guy and I standing face to face with his hand clutched tightly on my sleeve.

            “I…changed my mind,” Dragon Guy said sheepishly. “Walk me home.”

            It took me a while before I smiled.

            “OK.”


	12. Hip, Hip, Hurrah for Train Boy!

_I was ecstatic inside when Dragon Guy decided to let me walk him home. But his neighbourhood was more than I expected…_

* * *

 

            He lived somewhere around the suburbs, but he claimed he had a home in his own family estate. As we walked, it dawned to me how quiet the area was.

            “Kinda…isolated, isn’t it?” I asked.

            “That’s the suburbs for you,” Dragon Guy replied.

            “It’ll be dangerous at night.”

            “Yeah.”

            “So from now on, I think I’ll walk you home.”

            He must’ve noticed my blush when I said that for he blushed too, his eyes looking at me as if he had not expected me to say that. He smiled and his hand somehow automatically snaked towards mine and held it.

            We were holding hands again.

            He wasn’t lying about living in his own estate. His home was like the odd one out of all the houses in the suburbs we passed by. It looked almost like the rich guy’s house in the village the cop was stationed to in that movie ‘Hot Fuzz’, but bigger. The chat friends were not kidding about him being loaded.

            “Thanks for sending me home,” Dragon Guy said as we stopped at his front gate.

            “You’re welcome,” I replied, then marveled at his home from afar for a while before turning to leave. “Well…Goodbye…”

            “Wait.”

            I turned to look at him questioningly.

            “Um…well…Send me a message when you get home.”

            “Sure, no prob.”

            “Gimme a call sometimes.”

            “Alright.”

            “And…uh…” Dragon Guy looked hesitant, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t.

            “Yeah…?” I tried to probe. He looked at me and smiled it away.

            “Nah, it’s nothing. Better hurry and catch the last train.”

            “Yeah, sure. Goodnight.”

            “Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

            I smiled and waved goodbye one last time before I left.

* * *

 

_And that was it._

**PotionsMaster:** What the…

 **Twincest:** That’s it?

 **Know-It-All:** Train Boy, that’s…

 **Wormtail:** Good God…!

 **QuibblerGirl:** How the…? What the…?

 **Moony:** Are you kidding me?

 **Ablaze:** Wait a minute, brother! Ya got all the nice moods and ya ain’t givin’ him nothin’?!

 **ParkinsonDisease:** You fucking idiot!

 **Wood-stock:** It’s already no big! What are you doing, Train Boy?!

 **Twincest:** What the…? New additions??

 **HerbologyFreak:** Woah, even the admin made a new layout just for this particular topic!

 **S &D: **Dragon Guy was waiting for you to strike! Don’t you get it?! Are you stupid or something??

 **Chinatown:** Agh! You’ve got no balls for love! You’re too slow!

 **GentleGiant:** At least give him a kiss!

 **GrumpyCaretaker:** No, no, before that he should’ve…

 **Twincest:** Alright, alright, everybody calm down. It’s Train Boy we’re talking about.

 **ParkinsonDisease:** And what? Let him walk out of this?? That’s no excuse!

 **Ablaze:** Yeah! If we don’t say this, he’ll never get anywhere!

 **Padfoot:** Wait a second, do you even KNOW how Train Boy started off?!

 **Lil’Photog:** The confession is never too late, Train Boy! I’m right behind you!

 **PotionsMaster:** Train Boy sure is popular now.

 **Headmaster:** Confession of love is not an issue, but if he doesn’t succeed in this, then Dragon Guy is nothing but an uncompassionate young man!

 **GrumpyCaretaker:** You said it!

 **Know-It-All:** Things are getting a little outta hand here…

 **Moony:** Alright, alright, give Train Boy a chance to speak.

 **Padfoot:** Yeah, Train Boy! Defend yourself!

 **Twincest:** Well? Train Boy? Train Boy…? TRAIN BOY!!

* * *

 

            Sweet dreams, Dragon Guy. Nightie-nite…

\--:--

_Good morning, everyone. I had a great sleep. Sleeping when you’re dead tired sure is refreshing…_

* * *

 

            I scroll down to see if anyone replied my story entry. There are a lot of additional chat friends, and a lot of love confession suggestions—so much that the admin seem to see it fit to create a whole new independent layout and forum chatroom thread for our ‘THE TRAIN BOY WHO LIVED’ chat—but the shocking thing is that everyone is scolding me and wrote that Dragon Guy was actually hinting me on a confession that hesitant night. I didn’t know! Gah! How can I be so stupid?!

            I scroll down and read another reply that just appeared after I’m done reading the first lot.

* * *

 

 **CheddarDigger:** I haven’t slept till 3 this morning reading the history of this chat all the way till now. I’m living with my girlfriend, but she caught me reading this in the middle of the night and thought I was having an internet affair. We didn’t break up or anything, but she just went off without a word. Gah…! Am I being punished? I feel so envious of Train Boy and Dragon Guy, but now my life is in the dumps.

 **HerbologyFreak:** Uh-oh, we’ve got collateral…

 **Wormtail:** Send her to me! I’ll show her what for!

 **Headmaster:** Don’t have to bother about that sort of shallow woman.

 **ParkinsonDisease:** Stop chatting over here, chase after her!

* * *

 

            OK…Could it be…it’s my fault…? Oh boy…

            My phone rings. It’s Dragon Guy’s number ID. I answer the phone while typing a little to inform my friends.

            “Hello? Hey, good morning, Dragon Guy. Thanks for a great time last night. Yeah, great weather…”

* * *

 

_The call._

**Twincest:** The call?

 **S &D: **You mean…the call? From Dragon Guy?

 **QuibblerGirl:** Wow! Dragon Guy?

 **Wood-stock:** A call in the morning?!

 **Lil’Photog:** Cool! Ask him on a date again! C’mon!

_Meet up._

**Wormtail:** Good, good, good!

 **Chinatown:** For real?

 **HerbologyFreak:** Direct attack, huh?

 **GrumpyCaretaker:** You’re a great man, Train Boy!

 **Ablaze:** You’re THE man, Train Boy!

_AHH_

**GentleGiant:** Ah?

 **FrenchLady:** Wassat?

 **Padfoot:** Huh?

 **PotionsMaster:** What?

 **Padfoot:** What does that mean? Is he screaming?

 **Headmaster:** Doesn’t look like it. Is it an anagram?

 **FrenchLady:** A.H.H…

 **Lil’Photog:** Uh…Someone explain that? Need a decrypter here…

 **Moony:** At Hogsmeade or Honeydukes…At Holiday House…At…

 **Wormtail:** At his house! I got it! At his house!!

 **HerbologyFreak:** At Dragon Guy’s house?!

 **QuibblerGirl:** Really?!

_Sorry, just done on the phone. I’m asked to meet up at his house! I gotta get ready; I’ve got no clothes…Ah!! Need to bring the teacups along! Oh, forgot to tell you, last night we talked about the teacups and I said I didn’t get to use them at all, so he just told me in the phone and asked if I were free and that he’d like to make tea for me at his place…I need to shower…oh, and he said his parents won’t be around till night time…I don’t have any clothes, seriously…_

* * *

 

            I am staring at the teacups, not realizing there are a lot of OMGs and exclamation marks and emoticons on the replies. Come to think of it, it all started here with this very pair of teacups. Could this be a new development? Will I be able to kiss him this time? Or hit all the way till homerun…?!

            Wow~! If that’s the case, I’ll die a happy man!


	13. I'm in Love With You

            I quickly take my shower, wash my hair, go clothes-hunting in the wardrobe and wrapping up the teacups nicely so that they won’t break before putting them into the box that came with it. As I stare at the teacups, trying to decide my clothes, I remember that I might be getting replies from my previous entry. I filter through all the ecstatic banter to see some decent replies.

* * *

 

 **Twincest** **:** Ah~! Drinking tea using Dragon Guy’s cups! And only the two of you!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** The rents not in all the way till night time!

 **Padfoot** **:** Ooh~! I’m getting goosebumps!

 **Know-It-All:** Can you tell, Train Boy? He’s giving you a chance! He is definitely luring you in!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Letting someone get to this point and if you don’t do anything, you’re not a man! Get your balls moving, Train Boy!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** Have you washed that ‘lil brother’ of yours?

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Don’t forget the rubber!

 **Wormtail** **:** Need some Kleenex to go?

* * *

 

            Well, I _have_ washed my ‘lil friend’, but I’m not gonna tell you that. You all are jumping ahead of yourselves, guys!

* * *

 

_Impossible! It’s just tea, then I’m leaving, alright?_

* * *

 

            I steal a look at the time and know I should get going. I get dressed on the next best set of clothes I can agree on, shave myself, dry my hair and soon I’m all set with the box of teacups in hand.

* * *

 

_I’m going out!_

**HerbologyFreak** **:** Alright! Salute!

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** Come back alive!

 **Ablaze:** Go, Train Boy!

 **Headmaster:** Go!

 **Chinatown:** We wait for the good news!

\--:--

            I stand in front of Dragon Guy’s house. The house and the estate looks so much bigger in broad daylight. I wonder what sort of family business is Dragon guy into to get a house like this.

            As I reach over to press the button, I recall my chat friends’ advice:

**_Moony:_ ** _“I…think I’m in love with you. Will you go out with me?” Yeah! Use that for your goal!_

**_GentleGiant_ ** **_:_ ** _Think carefully and choose your words right, and you’ll never lose out._

I suddenly feel dizzy from nervousness. I squat down to gather my bearings, trying to regulate my breathing and calm myself down.

            It’s just a doorbell, dumbass. Just press it and get it over with!

            I get up and steel my heart, punching the doorbell, hearing it buzz like those metal detectors when I saw someone pass through it without removing metallic stuff from his pocket in the airport. Not long later, a voice ring from the intercom.

            “Hello? Who’s there?”

            “Um…Uh…Um…” I slap myself to stop stuttering, “It’s me, Train Boy.”

            “Alright, coming!”

            The front gate open, allowing me to enter. I walk in tentatively and stand there watching the front door of the house open, revealing Dragon Guy. The first thing that catches my eyes is the suggestively short casual pants he is wearing that compliments his dark green T-shirt and sport shoes so perfectly. I try to pretend to be very interested in holding the box of teacups right.

            “Welcome, Train Boy.”

            “G-G-Good afternoon…” I try desperately to hide my blush as my mind involuntarily pop out naughty thoughts from his short pants.

            “Sorry for inviting you on such short notice. Come in, come in.”

            “A-Alright, thanks.”

            “WOOF!”

            I jump at the sound of a loud dog bark. I look down and see the famous German Shepherd Salazar in the flesh, panting and wagging its tail at upon seeing me. It’s really huge, and its fur nicely groomed with a shine that might rival any professional dog breeder. It sniffs around me and the box of teacups I’m holding before Dragon Guy comes up to pull it away.

            “Be good, Salazar. We have a guest,” Dragon Guy warn as he leads me to the living room. “Don’t mind him. He can be a little excited sometimes. We don’t get much guests around here. Have a seat.”

            “Alright,” I reply and sit on the nice comfy sofa. It feels so much better than the stocky hard bachelor pod sofa I have in my apartment.

            “So, what’ll it be? Coffee or tea?”

            “Tea, please,” I reply as I pass him the box of teacups.

            “Still looks as good as new, I see,” Dragon Guy chuckles as he examines the box and the content for a while.

            “Yeah…I don’t usually drink much besides canned drinks back home, so…”

            “Alright. I’ll go warm up the teacups a little before getting the tea.”

            “I’ll be waiting.”

            Once he leaves into the kitchen, I look around my surroundings. As expected, it is just how a wealthy person would live. It is spacious, with not much clutter or furniture around. There is a huge plasma LCD TV and the sofa I am sitting comes in a set along with a matching coffee table, and there is a space for a dog pen for Salazar to be in, with toys for him to match. The floor is made of cool marble and the living room has a glass sliding door that leads straight to the backyard outside, which is just as spacious as the living room itself. It is so much different than my rent-controlled bachelor pod, that’s for sure.

            I turn to see Salazar sitting near his dog pen, wagging his tail as he looks at me. He barks at me softly for a while, trying to catch my attention. He has very beautiful sparkly eyes that eye at me curiously, like I am a new toy he had never tried out before. He is so cute, almost as cute as his master. I get up and lean forward to him, holding my hand out and he comes to me with his tail wagging. I never had a pet before—not that my uncle allowed me any—but I know the basic commands people use for their pets.

            “Sit!”

            He sits.

            “Shake hand!”

            He puts his paw on my offered hand.

            “Other hand!”

            He does so.

            “You are a really smart dog, boy.”

            He shows his appreciation of my compliments by almost slobbering my face.

            “I see you’re getting along with Salazar,” Dragon Guy shows up with a tray of muffins and the tea. I smile back at him.

            “More or less. He’s a nice fellow.”

            “You got a new friend, Salazar! Isn’t that nice?”

            The dog barked happily, his tail wagging with glee, but he probably is not as gleeful as I am when Dragon Guy unexpectedly leans forward, revealing his chest as his shirt falls forward a little. I can’t take my eyes away from it. That soft, pale skin, that slightly toned yet lithe muscles, the area where his nipples is supposed to be…

            “Train Boy?”

            Dragon Guy’s voice brings me back to reality. Damn, I hope he doesn’t know I’m staring where I’m not supposed to be staring. It’s hard enough as it is trying to pretend that suggestively short pants that reveal a _lot_ of his thighs didn’t bother me.

            “Sorry, you were saying?” I ask, trying not to stutter.

            “I was asking about what sort of tea you like in particular.”

            “O-Oh, t-t-tea, huh? I-I-I-I…uh…usually drink Lipton, but only in cans, so…ha ha…”

            “Well, we have here one of our family favourites the Butterbeer brand Darjeeling tea,” Dragon Guy says as he pours the tea leaves into the teapot and pours hot water into it. “The secret to getting the best flavor out of it is to let it sit just right and wait for the leaves to expand.”

            “Ah, OK. That’s something new to me.”

            Loaded people definitely have classier knowledge than regular average joe-s like me.

            “While we wait, help yourself to some muffins. My mom made them for tea yesterday.”

            “Alright.”

            I take one and eat it. It tastes of walnut, almonds and chocolate chips, much, much better than the ones my aunt makes for tea. I notice Salazar looking at me with those begging eyes, wanting a piece of the muffin I am eating. How can I refuse? I tear off a piece and offer it to him. He happily chows it down and again licks me in gratitude, almost literally slobbering me whole.

            “Totally likes you,” Dragon Guy chuckles. “Likes you so much…”

            His voice trails off as he looks at me. I notice a hint of sadness on his face as he watches me being hunky-dory with Salazar. I think I heard him say something about liking me. Does he mean…?

            “Um…You mean…the dog right? The dog liking me…?” I try to clarify, blushing a little.

            “Uh, yeah, yeah, Salazar,” he replies, seemingly stumbling a little in his words. “Salazar likes you.”

            I have a feeling it’s not really what he meant to say, but I cannot be sure. Does he means he likes me or does he really mean Salazar likes me? As I sip my tea, I know this is more or less the perfect moment to say what is in the bottom of my heart. Again, another advice surface in my mind:

**_Know-It-All:_ ** _I think if your heart tells you that you can, just say it. Always trust your heart. Don’t miss the moment. Once your heart tells you you’re ready, let the words slip out naturally and there is nothing you cannot do._

            I think about the day we first met, the incident brought us together in the first place. I think about the first call I made to him, how we talked on hours at end about setting up dates. I think about going all-out, along with my chat friends, to gussy up myself. I think about the dates we went, about the food we ate, the friend I met. I think about the time we finally hold hands without trying to run away awkwardly.

            I think it’s time.

            The best time.

            I clear my throat.

            “Um…Dragon Guy?”

            He looks up.

            “I’m…”

            It’s now or never.


	14. Tell Me...

            “Dragon Guy, I…”

            Dragon Guy’s loud scream cut off my words. Of all the doggone (pun intended) moments, Salazar had to jump at Dragon Guy and pull at his pants, almost revealing his briefs. As he yells at the mutt to stop making chew toy off his pants, I am grumbling to myself in the background cursing that damn dog.

            “Get into your pen, _now_!”

            Salazar whines as he is harshly escorted and locked into his pen. Dragon Guy gives him that annoyed pout I like to see sometimes before turning to me.

            “Um, you were saying…?”

            “Naw, never mind…” I reply, trying to suppress a grumpy tone as I sip my tea.

            The mood is killed. There is no point trying to salvage it anyway.

            We drink our tea in silence, occasionally making refills. I try to pick up the courage to speak what I wanted to say but it’s no use. My ready heart has already shrunken back into its cage of insecurity. All the stuff that I have thought about to prepare myself is all gone, and this awkward silence between us is not making it any better.

            Now I know how it feels like when someone turns off the heat of the moment and the poor guy who’s all hyped up got his ‘little brother’ shrunken with loss.

            Salazar howls, trying to get our attention and want out of his pen. Dragon Guy turns to glare at him, reminding him that he is being punished, and the mutt whines, looking away. Poor boy. He looks sorry enough. I guess it’s not really his fault. The mutt’s being himself after all. All dogs are playful by some nature. Can’t really blame him.

            After all, I have him to thank for letting me see Dragon Guy’s briefs.

            “Come on, Dragon Guy,” I plead for the mutt. “Cut him some slack. He didn’t mean it.”

            Dragon Guy looks a little grudgingly at the dog.

            “After all, I’d like to play with him for a little while. He seems lonely since we ignored him for tea.”

            Finally, Dragon Guy smiles and lets Salazar out, much to the dog’s delight. We sit outside the porch on the backyard and while we continue having tea, I play fetch with the dog.

            “Such a cute little dog,” I ruffle Salazar’s head and throw the ball again for him to fetch.

            “He seems to warm up to you surprisingly well,” Dragon Guy comments. “You a dog person or something?”

            “Not really. I dunno, I never got a pet. Never allowed to, so I guess Salazar knows that I need one.”

            “Then lucky for you to be here.”

            “So…” I watch Salazar running after the ball that is rolling away from him, “is this what you do every weekend at home?”

            “Yeah,” Dragon Guy replies. “Nothing to do, just hanging out around here. And since it’s a family business, I sometimes get the privilege of hanging out at home more than at work.”

            “Almost like me, except the family business privilege part.”

            “You got a computer, right, Train Boy? Is it good stuff?”

            “You don’t have one? That’s surprising.”

            “Dear ol’ Daddykins doesn’t allow me to have computers,” Dragon Guy rolls his eyes and groan. “I never had a computer in my life. He says it would ruin my perfect handwriting and make my brain lazy. He only just recently lifted the ban and allowed me to have one after I managed to help him pull off a deal he couldn’t get, and that is after I badgered and blackmailed him to do so. I heard you can do shopping using the computer.”

            “Yeah, online shopping. You never tried to use the computer somewhere else? Like at Muggle-born’s home or stuff like that?”

            “I have. All the basic know-how of computing is in my head, but I just don’t have the real deal. Every time I need to do an assignment or do research back then I always had to depend on either the school or on Muggle-born, and now at work, because I need the computer, I’m always a little bit overtime than everyone else, which pretty much makes me more outside and less at home, thus the food-hunting.”

            “Guess everything has its sources,” I grin.

            “Now that I got the green light, I dunno what sort of brand or model I should get,” Dragon Guy laments.

            “Wasn’t easy for me too, since there are so many new models nowadays.”

            Salazar retrieves the ball. I throw it again for him to fetch.

            “If you like…” I turn to him, “we can always shop for one together.”

            “If it’s not too much trouble…” Dragon Guy turns to me expectantly.

            “Not at all.”

            Time flies by when you’re having fun. Before we know it, it is already 6:10pm. I quickly prepare to take my leave.

            “Didn’t think it’ll be this late. Your parents might be coming home now.”

            “Yeah, you’re right,” Dragon Guy says as he looks at the clock with a faraway gaze.

            “Wouldn’t be kinda…inconvenient for me to be here with you alone?”

            “No worries. My parents know everything about you.”

            W…Wait…Say what?

            “They also know about how you rescued me and all those weekends together food-hunting. I told them everything. In fact, they have no objections over letting me inviting you here.”

            “O…Okay…”

            I feel like somewhere out of a stalker movie or something, or maybe even one of those scenes in ‘Meet the Parents’ where the guy gets awkward about people knowing everything about you, even your dirty little secrets.

            “Anyway, I gotta get going,” I say as I give one last pet on Salazar’s head. “Thanks for the tea.”

            “Don’t forget these.”

            I take the box of teacups from Dragon Guy and made a sort of goofy grin, “Kinda weird preparing my own teacups for someone else’s tea.”

            “No big,” Dragon Guy grins back in his own suave way. “So, you want me to walk you to the subway station?”

            “Oh, no, no, you don’t have to. Thanks anyway.”

            “But…”

            “It’s alright. Besides, it’s dangerous walking back later alone after you send me off. I wouldn’t want anything happen to you.”

            “Well…” Dragon Guy sighs, looking like he knew there’s nothing he could say to convince me otherwise. “Well, gimme an sms once you reach home.”

            “Sure, I’ll do that first thing.”

            We wave each other goodbye, and I thought I catch a little hint of that same sadness again he gave me when we were talking about the dog. Probably he’s just a little sad to see me go. After all, parting has always been our most hated moments when we’re together, just like we do when we had to part at Dragon Guy’s stop in the subway. I feel sad too.

            More than sad, actually.

            Like an emptiness.

            An emptiness that couldn’t be filled no matter how I try.

            And I know it’s because it’s my fault.

\--:--

_Hey, guys. I’m home. Everything was normal as it should be. We had tea and we talked and we played with his dog. Nothing happened._

* * *

 

            I hesitate for about 3 seconds before I conclude.

* * *

 

_That’s it._

**Twincest** **:** Wha…?

 **GentleGiant** **:** Nothing happened?

 **Moony:** You’re kidding, right?

 **Chinatown:** Impossible~!!

 **S &D: **No way…

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** You idiot!

 **Know-It-All:** You got no determination, you moron!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** WTF did you even go to his house for?!

* * *

 

            I knew it. Everyone is totally pissed at me right now…

* * *

 

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Okaaay…Drama much? Neways, you’ve gone this far, Train Boy. What is your hesitation anyways?

 **Ablaze:** Ain’t it obvious, brother? He’s got no experience in confessions of love whatsoever!

* * *

 

            You got that right, _brother_.

* * *

 

_We’ve only met 5 times so far. I’m…just considering the right time for a love confession._

**Know-It-All:** Today WAS the right time! It’s a rare chance for you to have Dragon Guy actually inviting you to his home! What were you doing?!

 **Wormtail** **:** All you had to do was say “I love you”, that’s it! C’mon, say it with me now, Train Boy!

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** You love that Dragon Guy, right?! If you do, then just bloody hell say it out to him! Tell him your feelings straight and true!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Don’t be shy, Train Boy! Confess it now!

 **Headmaster:** Love is not just a battlefield, it’s war itself! And those who have no fighting spirit should just high-tail and leave right now!

* * *

 

            I know that! I know that! I know all that! You think I don’t know?? But…But…

* * *

 

_But most important is…I don’t have the courage itself to say “I love you”…You guys can try telling me how I am going to gather this sort of courage…_

* * *

 

            Because I’m gonna need it.


	15. Train Boy Getting Cocky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows in the HP universe, Veela are known to be very beautiful beings, just like how Fleur Delacour looks as a quarter-Veela. But since this is AU and a Muggle-ized world, I decided to make it like Veela is some sort of a kick-ass drop-dead gorgeous beautiful heritage race or something, and having Train Boy compare Dragon Guy to such beauty is making everyone pissed off at a geek like him scoring it good

_Hey, guys. Today I had a good day more or less. Managed to get a deal going with a client and finished some paperwork and reports on time. I saw, as I took the subway home today, a guy who looks almost exactly like the old me. Glasses, unkempt hair, Honeydukes geek style dressing, backpack and all…Come to think of it. It has been a month since that incident. If it weren’t for what happened a month ago, probably I’d still be like him. This feeling I’m having would probably be something that would never be, something that would never have crossed paths with me. I would never have found the courage I didn’t know I had to speak up for other people and I wouldn’t have met Dragon Guy to ask out for dates, and I would never have looked like the way I am now. I probably would never have lived the life only geek boys could dream of. That’s a thing of the past now. Now that Dragon Guy and I have been seeing each other, it feels like a dream, and maybe it’s just me, but compared to when we first met, Dragon Guy keeps getting cuter by the minute…_

**Twincest** **:** Oh, you seem to be enjoying yourself over there, ain’t ya, lover boy? (growl)

 **Ablaze:** If that’s the case, hurry up and confess your love, dammit!

 **Wormtail** **:** Confess! Confess! Confess! I compel you!

_I have been thinking about that all the time! I mean, since we’ve met, we’ve become very close…but if we actually got down to it seriously, what would happen? I mean, we both are totally different in general. But then I thought, if I were to keep it all in and don’t confess my love, what would happen? Are we just gonna be friends? Or if I still went ahead and confess, what if he rejects me? Wouldn’t that make us become even more apart? If that’s the case, we would never meet each other again, let alone continue to be friends! I mean, the worst part of having a failed confession and/or a rejection would probably be him high-tailing and leave me…_

**S &D: **Even so, you’re still gotta be a man about it!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Yeah! If you really love him, then you should carry on with the battle with full frontal assault!

 **PotionsMaster** **:** How can you be so chicken shit about rejection and dump off this whole deal?!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Yeah, what are you? 5??

 **GentleGiant** **:** Stop babbling all this mumbo-jumbo nonsense!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** Go and fucking confess already!!

 **Headmaster:** Alright, alright, everyone, settle down. No need to get all worked up in a bunch!

 **Moony:** He’s right. Train Boy will confess eventually.

 **FrenchLady** **:** Yeah, guys. Don’t fret. The time will come soon enough.

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Ain’t that right, Train Boy?

* * *

 

            Again, I feel like being referred to as a third person being debated like this. I answer a message from Dragon Guy requesting ideas on what sort of computer would allow him to shop online, have the basic internet necessities and support big wads of software, and fits the budget. Basically he’s asking me if he could find a cheap but high-end PC. That would prove a bit of a problem, but I’ll see what I can do.

            As I reply him some of the models that might match what he wants including the specs of it, I see something in TV that catches my attention and reminds me of something, in which I type it into the chat space.

* * *

 

_Hey, that actor promoting the Triwizard brand deodorant looks exactly like Dragon Guy!_

**Twincest** **:** No…

 **Ablaze:** Fucking…

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Way!!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** You mean…

 **Wormtail** **:** That actor…that has…

 **Padfoot** **:** THE VEELA HERITAGE?!

 **Twincest** **:** ARGH~!!! I can’t do this anymore~!! Not after knowing Dragon Guy is such a beautiful creature such as that Veela-descended actor~!!!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Me too…I feel very green with envy right now…I hate you…

_I prefer Dragon Guy though…_

**Moony:** Argh~! Don’t say it anymore, Train Boy~!!

 **GentleGiant** **:** Fine! Fine!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** We get the point already!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Shut it!

 **S &D: **One more word and I’ll kick your ass!

 **Slugger:** DRAGON GUY IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND YET, IS HE?

* * *

 

            I feel like I’ve just been thrown at with the iciest cold water ever.

* * *

 

 **Wormtail** **:** Well said! I dunno who you are, Slugger, but that was something well said!

 **Padfoot** **:** Hey, Train Boy, remember your position as Dragon Guy’s hero! He might reject you, probably, but then again, he might be in a situation where he can’t reject you!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** You said it! That’s some powerful stuff!

_S…Sorry, guys…I’ve learnt the error of my ways…I’m being too cocky…_

* * *

 

            Another message comes in. I pick up the phone and read it.

_Got lots of stuff that I find complicating, so lend me a hand, alright?_

            Ah, so cute of him to lean on me and beg for my help. Ha ha, I feel blissful all over again! So blissful, I barely register the incoming replies in the chatroom.

* * *

 

 **FrenchLady** **:** Guys, guys. You’ve gotten this far with him, so cut him some slack a little.

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Yeah! If I could be there, I would go to the end with him and help him out all the way!

 **Know-It-All:** Since this is Train Boy’s love life, we’ll just have to walk in his shoes.

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** You girls are so considerate. If I had friends like you girls, life would be so much better… TT_TT

 **Wormtail** **:** Alright…Let’s just put aside our grudge on him loving a Veela-like god…

 **Ablaze:** Ditto here…

 **Twincest** **:** Sorry, guys, making you all so worked up in the first place…

 **Headmaster:** Well, everyone. Let’s just leave Train Boy to his own blissful devices.

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** You guys are so sweet…

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Looks like it’s gonna be a long and hard battle.

 **Lil’Photog** **:** So let’s not waste time!

 **Moony:** I guess I could hold out for him for a while…

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** I suppose sooner or later, Train Boy will confess eventually…

 **GentleGiant** **:** And that day will be the battle of a lifetime!


	16. I Said It

            I come home today to find out my chat friends been exchanging stories while I was doing overtime and did some last minute shopping for a new shirt. They seem rather interesting.

* * *

 

 **Wormtail** **:** I almost had the same experience Train Boy did today. There was a drunkard banging at the door for no particular reason demanding to be let in. Obviously he thought he was already home. He was yelling about him being the bread winner and accusing whoever he was scolding about being ungrateful and such. Of course, following Train Boy’s example, I approached him to stop his nonsensical mood. He approached me just like Train Boy’s situation did, scolding me of my balls and demanding my age, but instead of stirring trouble like Train Boy’s did, he laughed and clapped my back, saying that I was one in a million of all those apathetic people who just watched him pounding away at the door, praising my bravery. He just grabbed me, made me sit beside him and jabbered about his college scholarship graduate son who was the same age as I am and quit his banker job to be a cartoonist, and sobbed about his plight. No football man appeared to rescue me, no one went to call the train guard and there is no Dragon Guy or Dragon Lady anywhere nearby…(sobs) TT-TT

 **Twincest** **:** Well, I suppose Train Boy’s experience is like the luck of the draw.

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** I let a lady have my seat today in the sub, and yet when I tried to sit next to her on an empty seat, she harshly moved away from me, leaving a huge gap between us…(sobs)

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Train Boy sure got it good. I envy you, Train Boy…

 **Twincest** **:** Speaking of which, where is our ol’ pal Train Boy? He hasn’t shown up yet.

 **Wormtail** **:** Busy sms-ing his darling Dragon Guy, no doubt! (grumble)

 **Ablaze:** Since he’s always sms-ing that Dragon Guy all day, then they should be a couple already, what with them already holding hands!

 **PotionsMaster** **:** We can’t say that for sure…

 **RedheadFreckles** **:** Then again, I must say, right now at this level, he should be at the height of happiness…

 **Wormtail** **:** Ah! A newbie! You sound like you’re an experienced lover! Please tell us more!

 **RedheadFreckles** **:** Well, what my experience was with my lady was…well, before I professed my love, my heart is always racing up and down with worry, just like Train Boy. When we finally held hands we would be exchanging sweet glances and smiling tenderly to each other. Like Train Boy, I would feel a little restless wondering what the other party is thinking, or what she feels for me. A little annoying, but at the same time it felt just nice to let my imagination run wild and think of wishful thoughts and retain that lovey-dovey feeling. Although…this sort of blissful feeling won’t really last that long. As soon as they gotten used to you and entered your life, they’ll just take you for granted, farting in front of you, ignoring you even though you’re literally walking in front of her naked…(sigh)

 **Padfoot** **:** I tried to follow Train Boy’s example today. I got a haircut and bought new clothes. I even bought myself a complete tea set and researched on the proper classy tea-drinking, which includes heating up the cups, putting two teaspoons of tea leaves, pouring hot water and letting it sit for 3-4 minutes, then sipping the tea and let the taste savour in my tongue. It’s really delicious! I have never tasted such classy tea in my entire life! But…it feels so empty…Playing the “Train Boy Game” alone feels so empty…Hurry up and get online, Train Boy~!

* * *

 

            I’ll get online soon, just after I sms Dragon Guy about my new clothes and get changed in my home clothes. I’m not even halfway done unbuttoning my work clothes when Dragon Guy replies me. He must have nimble fingers and killer typing skills to be able to reply me so quickly. I read his message.

_Getting ready for summer, I see? You must have bought a cool dress to suit your cool nature, didn’t you?_

            Cool? He calls me ‘cool’? Ah, that is like the highest compliment I can get! I reply him quickly.

**Thanks for the compliment. I’d feel happier if I know I’m dressing up just for you.**

_No way. You flatter me. I always get upset when it comes to this season. Because as soon as summer comes in, those damn thin clothes do nothing to hide my figure…_

            Hide his figure? What is there to hide?

**Don’t be ridiculous! You’re nice, lithe and slim! You don’t have to hide that figure!**

_No, no, you don’t understand. My friends and even my own parents say that I’m too thin, that it kills off any charisma I have, and that I’m thinner than 5 aneroxic girls put together. You know, stuff like that…_

            I don’t think he’s _that_ thin. But how am I going to put in words to comfort him?

            Before I can think of some witty words, he sends me another message again. I read it.

_Probably this figure is the reason why I can never get a boyfriend…_

            I read and reread the message over and over again, making sure that I have not read it wrong or I am not imagining things. I even flip the phone close and take a breath before reading it again. It’s still there, clear as day.

            _I can never get a boyfriend…_

            I quickly go online and tell me friends the news.

* * *

 

_It’s confirmed. He’s single._


	17. That Sort of Feeling

**_Probably this figure is the reason why I can never get a boyfriend…_ ** _That’s his message, so thus it is confirmed. He’s single._

**Twincest** **:** That’s…That’s…

 **Padfoot** **:** That’s wonderful!!!

 **Wormtail** **:** You’re not pulling our leg, right?

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Our Dragon Guy is single!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Wohoo~!!!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** A single, no-strings-attached man ready for the taking!

 **RedheadFreckles** **:** Exchanging messages sure is rather blissful, isn’t it, Train Boy? One of the best times in courtship…

 **Know-It-All:** Aha! He said “Can never get a boyfriend”, eh? I told you my sixth sense is never wrong! See, he’s giving you another chance! Can you feel it, Train Boy?

 **RedheadFreckles** **:** Remember, Train Boy ol’ pal, this is the happy times. I’m telling you, regardless your partner is a woman or a gay guy, he will change…Trust me…

 **FrenchLady** **:** Ignore him, Train Boy! Now it’s time for the grand showdown!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Yeah. Be cool, Train Boy, be cool!

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** Ride on, Train Boy, ride on!

_I know that, guys. I’ll go full frontal assault right now like you said. I’ll keep messaging him, and tell you guys any updates. Wait for me._

* * *

 

            I pick up my phone and reread the message again, just to make sure my eyes are not playing tricks. I know, it’s so skeptic of me, but I have to be sure. After being assured I didn’t hallucinate this message to life, I press the reply button. I give my words a thought before I reply him back.

**I think regardless if you’re fat or thin, you still look as good as you are. Don’t mind the others. They just got no taste. Lol! Unlike me, I know myself. I don’t look the look, I don’t act the act, I don’t talk the talk, I don’t even walk the walk. Ditto here too about me unable to get any boyfriend!**

I heave a sigh of relief as soon as the message is sent. I know Dragon Guy is a fast replier, but waiting for his reply somehow feels like eternity for me all of a sudden. When my phone buzzes, I literally attack it and read the message.

_I think you’re a nice guy. I get nice feelings when I’m with you._

            Oh my God! Oh my God!

            “OH MY GOD~!!!”

            I think I probably woke half the neighbourhood with my scream, but I don’t care. He said I’m a nice guy! He gets nice feelings when he’s with me! This means so much to me~!!!

**I get nice feelings when I’m with you too.**

_Please don’t let me have such feelings. Lol!_

            He sounds so cute when he says that, making me pound the bed with joy. Maybe I can change my tact by pretending to be ignorant.

**Such feelings?** **What ‘such feelings’? I’m inexperienced, so you’ll have to elaborate on that! Lol!**

I wait for his reply.

            I wonder what he thinks when he reads my messages.

            Does he find it humorous?

            Does he laugh at the expressions and emoticons I make?

            Does he grin at the cheesy lines I make?

            Does he think it through like me before he replies?

            Does his face screw up like me when he waits for my messages?

            Does his heart pound like I do when my messages feels like forever to reach him?

            How I wish I could see him now.

            See his reactions on my messages face to face.

            His message comes in. I read it.

_Do you mean ‘that’ feeling? Don’t you think it’ll be better to say it face to face?_

            Face to face, huh? Is he trying to hint that he’s giving me another chance on giving it another shot that I missed when we had tea at his home that day? It could work. I mean, at least Salazar wouldn’t be there to kill the mood. But what about other factors? Like outside ones, for instance? Wouldn’t that…

            It’s the outside we’re talking about. There is always a place where there are no distractions and no disturbances, nothing to kill the mood. When there’s a will, there is a way.

            It’s worth giving a shot.

            After all, like my chat friend said, Dragon Guy is throwing me a straight ball, a chance of a lifetime.

            It’s about time I have the glove to catch it.

            I reply him.

**I guess…I do have…things to say to you face to face…**

It feels like forever again before his reply comes in.

_Then let’s set up another date._

            Date! He calls it a date! My heart skips a beat reading this line.

**Well, next week is the summer hols and my part-time college semester is already over, and our office is having a company trip for the high-ups, so we all get more or less a good long few weeks off. I’m free at that time.**

_Sorry, Train Boy~! We’re having a company trip during the summer hols too~!_

            Gah! I fall onto the floor wallowing in self-pity again.

            Agh~! The mood is literally killed again now.

            I can’t last all summer hols alone like this…!!


	18. The Battle Is...

            I pick up the phone and continue to sms Dragon Guy, chatting about nothing special in particular again. I guess there is no point for me to wallow in self-pity about spending the summer hols alone, if what is done for Dragon Guy is done. I’m just going to have to be patient about all this. The slightly sweet feeling returns again as we sms each other, talking about where he is going and what he will do there, aside from business and stuff. Before we know it, it is almost midnight.

_I think it’s time we call it quits for now. Need to get up early for a meeting tomorrow to discuss about the company trip. Hear from ya tomorrow. Goodnight!_

            Yeah, goodnight, Dragon Guy. I lie down on the bed thinking about him and the day we had tea together at his home.

            The familiar feeling has returned.

            The feeling where my heart tells me it’s ready and that it’s time to say what’s on my mind, what I truly feel for my beloved Dragon Guy.

            I embrace the feeling.

            It’s about time.

            Once we meet again, it should be about time.

            Oh, which reminds me…

* * *

 

_We’re done for now. How should I put this…Well, the next time we meet, the battle will begin. My heart tells me it is ready, I’m sure you guys know what I mean. All that is left is to meet again face to face and try to confirm this feeling towards him. Thank you, everyone, for your support so far._

**Twincest** **:** B-B-Battle?!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** About time!

 **Wormtail** **:** Time? Time to confess to our Dragon Guy, innit?!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** When? When? When are you gonna profess your love to him?!

_The next date will be the second week after the summer hols._

**ParkinsonDisease** **:** After the summer hols?! I can’t wait THAT long!!

 **Moony:** I might be outstation at that time. Can’t you make it during the summer hols?

_He’s off for a company trip on the summer hols. I could ask him to meet me the day after his company trip but…_

**Padfoot** **:** But what? You’re not getting cold feet, are you? At least I’ll still be around during the summer hols…

 **Chinatown:** Agh! I’m going back to my job after the summer hols!!

_Like I said, I could ask him, but I know after the company trip he’d be a little tired out, so I want him to rest and not push things…_

**FrenchLady** **:** Aww~! Isn’t that sweet? I wish I could get my husband to hear what you just said!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** You must push for it! For us, man!!

 **RedheadFreckles** **:** There is no rush on that. Just continue what’s left of your little bachelor life before you go forward with the love confession thing, coz once you’re really into the relationship, you’ll regret it…

 **Know-It-All:** STFU!!

 **Padfoot** **:** The next time you guys meet, there is no need for words. You guys would be staring into each other’s eyes and holding each other in warm embrace, and then…LOL!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** I must say, this really is a miraculous moment for Train Boy…

 **Wormtail** **:** No! It’s not a miracle! It’s the result of hard work and dedication on his part!!

 **Twincest** **:** It’s a legend! The birth of an incredible legend! Legend that speaks of a brave man who triumphed over the biggest hurdle of a geek boy’s life…and his name is Train Boy!!

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Well, I say if it weren’t for whoever it is that requested Train Boy to tell us about the brand of the English teacups and those who urged him to make the phone call, this miracle wouldn’t have gone this far…

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** Of course, don’t forget the drunkard geezer who started all this.

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** In fact, if Train Boy had pretended not to see anything and didn’t do anything, we wouldn’t be here right now.

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** A man with the greatest courage like Train Boy’s is someone that we hardly find these days in this country!

* * *

 

            Aww…You guys…

* * *

 

_Thanks so much, you guys. I never thought lives can be changed so much just through a measly ordinary-looking forum chatroom…_

**Twincest** **:** You’re breaking my heart here, dear Train Boy.

 **Headmaster:** The Lord works in mysterious ways, young man.

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** My sentiments exactly, Train Boy.

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Don’t go crying on us now, Train Boy!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** LOL!

 **Wormtail** **:** We can’t take all the credit, Train Boy! It’s not because of our power; it’s because of your own!

 **Know-It-All:** Hang in there, dear ol’ Train Boy.

 **RedheadFreckles** **:** Give it all you got…

 **Padfoot** **:** Aww, Train Boy…

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Move it on up, Train Boy!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** Aww, shucks…

 **FrenchLady** **:** (clap clap)

* * *

 

            I really owe it all to you, guys…

\--:--

            I am at Hogsmeade again, checking out some clothes to see what would be nice to wear for our next date after the summer hols. I try a few, but none of them seem to suit me. After a few more tries and a few other stores, I finally find one in a place called Madam Malkin’s Boutique.

            The price is a killer though, and I reluctantly replace it back onto the rack. If I were to buy that, I’ll probably have to survive on instant noodles for the summer hols before the next paycheck comes in. Oh well, no biggie. I guess Dragon Guy wouldn’t really notice if I buy a replica rip-off of that shirt that might cost much less and treat more kindly to my wallet.

            As I walk out, a message comes in. I flip it open and see it is from Dragon Guy. I read the message.

_I’m at the office right now. I’m not getting the family privilege of leaves now that the company trip is coming up. No rest even on the hols…(sigh) What are you doing, Train Boy? Relaxing with your feet up, I bet?_

            Such a cute message. I reply him quickly.

**I’m doing a bit of shopping, actually. Not having my feet up, sorry to disappoint you, LOL!**

_Ah…Shopping with another guy, I suppose?_

**Naw** **, shopping all in my lonesome, unfortunately.**

_What did you buy then?_

**Haven’t bought anything.** **More like window-shopping and decide on some clothes.**

_You’re pretty into it._

**Well, I gotta look my best the next time we meet.**

_Speaking of which, I’ll be back after the summer hols somewhere around July 30 th, so how’s September 2nd sound?_

**OK, if it’s not too tiring for you. I wish you a safe flight, and do enjoy your trip!**

_No big. Wait for souvenirs I’m getting for you!_

I don’t reply anymore because I am thinking about the date in which we agreed to meet.

            September the 2nd, huh?

            I can literally feel the wheels of my train of thought working as I pocket my phone.

            September the 2nd…September the 2nd…

            Ah! Fuck it! I gotta get that shirt!

            So, despite the crazy cut-throat price, I tear the shirt off the rack and buy it on the spot. It hurts my wallet in more ways than one, but I know that in the long term, it’s worth it.

            As I stare at the shopping bag containing my newly bought shirt, another message comes in. It’s Dragon Guy. I flip my phone open and see that it’s not an sms, but a picture message. I click on the link that is displayed on the screen and it reveals Dragon Guy’s smiling face and the short but sweet message that comes with it:

_Can’t wait to meet ya!_

            I smile. Dragon Guy seems to always have creative ways of telling his feelings to me. I reciprocate with a picture of myself and adding the short message in it, saying:

**So do I~!**

            I hope he likes my mugshot.


	19. July 30th

            I’m doing a bit spring-cleaning right now. I realize that since I’m going to be serious sooner or later with Dragon Guy, I have to straighten myself up a bit.

            I tear off all the geeky posters of planets, computer and latest gadget ads, and also all the anime posters that have already way outlived its popularity. I gather all the comic books, magazines and novels that are accumulating dust, no longer read anymore and tie them into bundles. I take down all my action figures and toys that I no longer play or like and throw them all into plastic bags.

            I know it might seem like a waste, but I’m not really going to throw them away. They are all going to a friend of mine who sells secondhand gizmos like these to geeks like me down at Honeydukes, so it’s not a total loss.

            I mean, if I don’t get rid of this stuff and Dragon Guy decides to drop by and see these, I might just screw everything up, big time.

            As I pack, I notice something and take it out.

            Oh my god, it’s the limited edition of the Nimbus 2000 toy car model! I lined up a year ago in front of everyone else to get this, and on the wintery month of Christmas Eve! I almost broke my legs standing in line waiting for the store door to open and let us in to buy, and I almost didn’t get it because everyone was pushing past me and almost stampeded over me to get it.

            Should I get rid of this?

            Should I not?

            ……

            Naw, lemme put this aside and think again whether or not to get rid of it.

            Next up is the games. I am definitely getting rid of those that I’ve been playing for the gazillion-th time, and also all the hentai and yaoi games as well. Don’t want Dragon Guy to know that I’m a per…

            Hey! That’s the sim game “Beauxbaton High” that I’ve been saving so much money to buy! I can’t believe it’s still here! Ah~! Playing this game was one of the best times of my life…

            Hold up there, geek boy. Remember what you are supposed to do.

            Must…Must get rid of it…Must…

            My hand trembles at the thought of it.

            Maybe…Maybe just for a little while. I’ll play it again for a little while before I throw it out.

            Suddenly my phone rings. Who could it be calling me at this hour? I check the number ID.

            D…Dragon Guy…?!

            I answer the phone.

            “H-H-H-Hello?” I’m stuttering as usual.

            “Hey, Train Boy,” his beautiful voice rang in my ear. “Guess where I am? I’m at Kingscross Airport!”

            “Kingscross, eh?” I realize the situation. “It’s that time already, huh? Do be careful now.”

            “I will. I’ll bring back loads of souvenirs, so be prepared for me.”

            “I look forward to it!”

            I think I hear Muggle-born in the background and Dragon Guy replying before talking to me.

            “I’ll call you once I get back on July 30th.”

            “Alrighty. Bon voyage!”

            “And one more thing…”

            “Yes?” I wonder if he’s not pressing for time for his flight, though half of me wish our conversation wouldn’t end so fast.

            “I…uh…”

            “Yeah…?”

            “I…I really look forward to meeting you soon, Train Boy.”

            Wha…? Did he just say…?

            “Gotta go. Boarding time. Bye.”

            I barely acknowledge the hang up tone. All I can think of is those last words uttered by Dragon Guy.

            _I really look forward to meeting you soon, Train Boy._

            That’s it! Goodbye, Nimbus 2000! Beauxbaton High, you’re outta here! This one? Don’t wanna! That one? Get lost! Don’t want everything! Do not want!

            After clearing everything, my room suddenly looks so spacious now. Didn’t think I could do it, and didn’t think that my place could have so much room. Finally, my job is done.

            Goodbye, geek world! You’ve got a new obsession now, and his name is Dragon Guy~!

\--:--

            “Are you sure that you wanna get rid of all these?”

            “Yeah. Do gimme a good price for all these, please.”

            I stand in the shop of my old friends Rachel Yearne that caters to the Honeydukes society when it comes to buying cheap secondhand geek stuff. She and her girlfriend Rebecca Levi are one of the rare breed of geek girls who enjoy the things we boys like, and they built this shop with their own savings. We knew each other way back when we were kids and I actually contributed a little bit to their capital for business. They’ve been more or less well-off ever since.

            Yes, I know. I tend to have dykes for friends somehow, but that’s the story of my life.

            “But wouldn’t they be of higher value if you kept them a little longer?” Rachel asks.

            “It’s OK,” I say, although my heart feels like contradicting. “It’s not important anymore. I wanted to throw them away actually, but I couldn’t do it, so I decided to sell them to those who would really appreciate them, and I hope you girls might like it…”

            I realize the girls are too busy ogling over the stuff to listen to me; but…Oh well, at least they’re happy. If they’re happy, then I’m glad.

            I look up to see the girls looking at me in a sort of odd sense of silence, like they’re seeing me for the first time.

            “What? What’s up, girls?”

            “N…Nothing, really,” Rachel starts.

            “It’s just that…somehow you look and feel…different now,” Rebecca replies. “What happened?”

            Even they notice too, huh?

            I guess it’s worth saying that all is not loss with the stuff gone from my life now.

            Dragon Guy happened, that’s all that matters.

            “Naw, I’m fine. Still the same ol’ me, girls. Don’t worry.”

\--:--

            Summer hols has finally passed. During that time, I keep going back and forth to Rachel and Rebecca’s shop bargaining prices and haggling to get a profit out of my stuff, and at the same time help them rearrange their stock with the addition of my items. I managed to earn a good profit and save half of them into my bank account my parents left for me when they were alive, but I am still left with some stuff that are deemed unsellable. Probably past its popularity prime, I suppose.

            I decide to have them for keepsakes. After all, you’re only young once.

            On the day, Dragon Guy is supposed to return, I receive a message from him, reading:

_I’m home~! I just arrived at Kingscross Airport and I might be home about 9pm, so we’ll talk then!_

            I decide to give him time to settle down and unpack. At about 9:45pm, I dial his number and call him. He immediately picks up at the first ring. Now that’s fast!

            “Hello, Train Boy~!”

            “Ah ha ha,” I chuckle. “So you’re back, huh?”

            “Yup, I’m back,” he replies cheerfully. “Sorry, I wanted to call as soon as I get home, but I got some unpacking to do.”

            “No big. So how was the company trip?”

            “It’s so exciting! I dunno where to begin to tell you!”

            “Slow down, slow down. Take it easy.”

            “Well, first off we went to Malaysia. It’s my second time there, so we split up and explored the area…”

            “Second time?” I am surprised. How often does he go on trips like these?

            “Yup! And we stop by at this wonderful tea manufacturer…”

            As I listen to his stories about delicious exotic food, foreign friends, sightseeing and native cultures, I realize that all I can do is listen and compliment briefly on the things. None of them really click with me, and I can barely understand some of the things he says to me about the lifestyle of the foreign countries he went to. He talks and talks elaborately until he barely realizes that all I can do in the end is give a “Oh”, “Mmhmm”, “Wow”, “Really?” and “Yeah”.

            We are not in the same page somehow, but he is too excited to notice and I am too embarrassed to point it out.

            The English teacups are put in display on the empty space where I threw out my Nimbus 2000. I stare at it while continuing to give mono-syllabus compliments to Dragon Guy’s story.

            I never realize it until now.

            We…are two different worlds.


	20. Train Boy's Lost Confidence

_Hey, guys. You know, honestly speaking…I lost my confidence…_

**Twincest** **:** Wha…What?

 **Wormtail** **:** Excuse me?

 **Chinatown:** Huh?

 **Ablaze:** What’s wrong, Train Boy?

 **Know-It-All:** Hmm?

* * *

 

            I hesitate a little, trying to get my bearings before I continue.

* * *

 

_I feel like…you know, I’m not the type of guy who can expect anything out of a relationship. Come to think of it, I don’t really feel like I’m suitable to be a loner or have a lover at all, but that’s just me…_

**Twincest** **:** Hey, hey, hold up! You’ve gone this far now, what is it with this kind of depressing talk?!

 **Padfoot** **:** Yeah! You were so hyped before!

 **Moony:** Are you trying to run away, Train Boy?!

 **FrenchLady** **:** You’re almost there, Train Boy! What’s wrong?

 **Chinatown:** You’ve improved so much so far! You must believe in yourself!

 **RedHeadFreckles** **:** Don’t be such a pussy, Train Boy!

 **Know-It-All:** Yeah! At least put your foot down and make up your mind!

_I don’t know…It’s just that I just got off the phone with Dragon Guy…He told me about his company trip and I found out that he speaks perfect foreign languages, has exotic friends, and living the easy life…Yet I was here all day, fixing up my room and selling off things that I never really wanted to part in the first place and that took me a lifetime to collect…We…We’re really living in 2 different worlds…Totally different lifestyles that don’t tally and never really come close to a match…(sigh) What a real big difference we both are…_

**Wormtail** **:** OF COURSE YOU GUYS ARE DIFFERENT! IT’S ALMOST A NORMAL THING! HOW CAN YOU COMPARE YOURSELF WITH HIM?! IF YOU’RE GONNA WORRY ABOUT THAT AND GIVE UP ON THE FLY SO EASILY, YOU WON’T SCORE IT WITH DRAGON GUY, LET ALONE ANYONE ELSE!!!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Ranting and capslock frenzy aside, Wormtail is right. You’re already gone as far as remodeling yourself into a handsome man with worthy qualities, so not only you need Dragon Guy, he needs you too.

 **PotionsMaster** **:** W…ell, come to think of it, Dragon Guy sure has much more better qualities than you do, maybe that’s what got you so tripped up. LOL

 **Ablaze:** Don’t go saying unnecessary things, you greasy git!

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** Yeah, you old bat!

 **Twincest** **:** We’re trying to help him get his spirits back up here!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Annoying!

 **Headmaster:** A little harsh there, young man…

 **Moony:** Believe us, Train Boy! There’s no problem!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Just bring out all your good stuff! You can do it!

_Really, huh…? So you guys DO think that he’s got better qualities than me. Probably too good a quality. If we really got down to it seriously…can I satisfy him…? Or will he be outta my league…?_

**Twincest** **:** Oi vey…

 **Padfoot** **:** -_-‘”

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Oh, he’s got it bad…

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** What’ll we do now…?

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** How did it turn out this way…?

 **Chinatown:** Oh dear…

* * *

 

            It feels like a long time of quiet, helpless chat friends before I hear another entry into the chatroom.

* * *

 

 **Slugger:** You disappoint me, Train Boy…

* * *

 

            Wha…? Disappoint? What does he mean…?

* * *

 

 **S &D: **That’s right, Train Boy. Dragon Guy might not be as perfect as you think. You might be disappointed and upset for being a Honeydukes geek boy, but he himself might be disappointed on things on himself that you might not know about.

 **Wormtail** **:** Love is all about the effort, Train Boy! You must not give up; think about Dragon Guy! If you can’t do that, then go to hell! Die a thousand deaths, why don’t ya?

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** You think the Dragon Guy you love only likes you for how you look?! Do you think he is a selfish, shallow dumb blonde?!

 **Padfoot** **:** No~! My Dragon Guy would never be that way!

 **GentleGiant** **:** Since when is Dragon Guy yours, Padfoot?

 **Know-It-All:** Dragon Guy is only enjoying a company trip like anyone else would. With you, it’s a special kind of enjoyment!

 **RedHeadFreckles** **:** I agree! Don’t feel down. I may be pessimistic before, but now I believe that even though you’ve walked your own separate ways to get here, everything will be fine once you carry on the journey together.

 **Moony:** Moreover, so what if he can speak foreign languages? So what if he goes overseas often? So what if he’s an expert in tea? Compared to all that, going to Dragon Guy’s house is the true feat here! Because there is no airport in this world that can ever get you that sort of ticket! Foreign languages and traveling overseas are just a wallet and time away! No money is ever gonna buy you a chance to get even near Dragon Guy’s place if it weren’t for your own efforts!

* * *

 

            Y…You guys…

            W…Why? Why are you guys going all out like this? I wipe the tears of comfort off my eyes as I try to take in the fact that there are such things as nice people in this world.

            After my parents’ death, I no longer believed in true sincerity and kindness, not after I was treated with such indifference and cruelty by the sorry excuse for a relative that raised me.

            I never thought that I can find such people in the internet, and in a forum chatroom no less…

            I will try my best, guys. I swear I will…

            My phone buzzes, telling me there is a message. I pick it up and see that it is Dragon Guy sending me this message:

_Forgot to tell you, I bought a loooooooooooooooot of souvenirs, so be sure to bring a bag along!_

            Dragon Guy…

            Even when he went for his company trip, he still did not forget about me. he promised to buy souvenirs and he really did deliver.

            Meaning he still thinks of me, that he still cares…

            I promise! I promise I’ll bring along a huge bag to accept your gifts!

* * *

 

_Thanks, guys! Thank you so much! I’m on top of the world now thanks to you guys!_

**Twincest** **:** Phew~! Finally back to your usual self, eh?

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** You got us worried there with your mood swings before the battle.

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Don’t lose out, Train Boy!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** If you do this with all your heart, Dragon Guy will accept you with open arms!

 **Headmaster:** Agreed, agreed.

 **FrenchLady** **:** Hang in there, Train Boy! Trust us!

 **Wormtail** **:** Can you feel it now? Can you feel the force with you, Train Boy?

* * *

 

            Yeah~! The force is with me, all charged up and ready to rumble~!


	21. If It Were There...

            I am at a computer shop browsing around trying to find the cheap, high-end computer money can buy. It’s about a day before our reunion date and I’m hoping to find some places where I can show Dragon Guy what he wants and help him decide on a good PC.

            Although, come to think of it, I’ve surveyed numerous other PC shops and can’t seem to find something more or less reasonable. Their prices and specs are more or less the same, really. I just hope that Dragon Guy is OK with something slightly a little higher in price than what he bargained for.

            As I leave that shop to go to another, I receive a message from Dragon Guy.

_What are you doing?_

**I’m preparing for our reunion.**

            He replies lightning fast as usual, but what he sends me is something I would’ve never expected.

(^3^)

            Needless to say, I tell this to my chat friends.

* * *

 

_Wohoo_ _~! I feel like in 7 th Heaven right now! Everything is ready, and all I have to do is wait for the battle day!_

**Twincest** **:** Muah muah!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Smoochies~!

 **Padfoot** **:** Wohoo~! Go, Train Boy, go!

 **Wormtail** **:** Kiss, kiss, fall in love!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** Kissy, kissy~!

* * *

 

            As I laugh at my chat friends’ teases, another message comes in and as usual, it’s Dragon Guy.

_Check out my company trip piccies!_

            I click on the picture link and am shocked to see a picture of Muggle-born and Dragon in their see-through singlets and very short pants smiling at the camera in their hotel room. I almost fall off the chair seeing it.

            Oh my God~! My God~! He’s…He’s like in his nighties~!

_Oh, and just to let you know, I’m lying down on bed in my nighties right now._

            Agh~! For real?! Lemme see! Lemme see! Lemme see!! I literally text that in my reply. Unfortunately his answer is:

_No way~! ;p_

            I know it’s too good to be true, a wishful thinking. But anyone can dream.

            Come to think of it…

* * *

 

_I think he does like me, love me even…_

**Twincest** **:** A little early to lose control, are we?

 **Wormtail** **:** Don’t forget who is the “World’s Only Virgin Boy”!

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Aren’t you all high and mighty? What’s your reason about this?

_Well…C’mon, guys, I mean you wouldn’t say to someone you don’t like things like “I look forward to meet you” or “I really wanna hear your voice”, stuff like that. I can’t be wrong!_

**Twincest** **:** That’s it, lover boy! We’re ignoring you now!

 **Wormtail** **:** Zzzz…

 **PotionsMaster** **:** I’m getting something to eat…

* * *

 

            I turn to the calendar to look at the date. Ever since the summer hols started and Dragon Guy went for his company trip, I often count the days to our reunion date. Now that I look at it, it really is a day left before the date.

            ……

            Oi vey…

* * *

 

_You know, I’m suddenly getting cold sweat here…I think maybe it’s because of it being close to D-Day…_

**Wormtail** **:** There goes the high spirits…

 **Padfoot** **:** Muahaha! Torture! Torture!

 **Twincest** **:** He’s starting again. You OK there, Train Boy?

_I’ve never really been OK since I met him. I mean, he’s always been my focus in life, to the point where I get both happy and sad…_

* * *

 

            My phone rings as I finish my last words. It’s Dragon Guy! I pick it up and answer it.

            “Hello! Good afternoon!”

            “G-G-Good afternoon!” I’m stuttering as usual.

            “What are you doing?” Dragon Guy asks. I can hear Salazar in the background. The mutt must know he’s talking to me.

            “I’m online…uh…checking on some things. Ah ha ha…”

            “Checking…on our reunion date, maybe?”

            “Yeah, some places with good bargains for a PC.”

            “Well, there’s gonna be a bit of carrying going on, so how’s about using my car?”

            “I’m counting on you!”

            “Oh, I got us a great restaurant for chow-time.”

            “It’s all yours.”

            “You seem to answer very quickly,” Dragon Guy sounds annoyed. “You think I’m being troublesome?”

            “No, no,” I laugh, trying to calm him down. “I just thought that you are more familiar with things than me, ha ha…”

            Dragon Guy sounds cute even when he’s annoyed. He makes my heart tingle.

            Tingle…

            “Um, you know…” I hesitate a little before continuing, “You know…about the message last time?”

            “Oh…” Dragon Guy sounds a little hesitant too. “Yeah?”

            “I, uh, I found some place with great scenery…and it’s, well, pretty peaceful and quiet…”

            “Ah, OK, I get it,” Dragon Guy sounds like he’s smiling, “yeah, I guess if it were there, we might be able to have a long chat. So…I’m counting you on that.”

            “Sure. No prob.”

            “Alright. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

            “Same to you. Goodnight.”

            I hang up the phone, trying to get my bearings before returning to my chat friends.

* * *

 

_OK! Operation Location Lure is a success!_

**Ablaze:** Alright!

 **Headmaster:** That’s wonderful!

 **Moony:** Far-out!

 **Twincest** **:** You mean…lure as in…?

 **GentleGiant** **:** Figure it out, genius.

_We’ve discussed about our reunion date. As soon as we get a PC, we are going to the battle station._

**QuibblerGirl** **:** Great work!

 **Chinatown:** Awesome!

 **Know-It-All:** See? Once you’ve made up your mind, you can do it!

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** You did great!

 **FrenchLady** **:** Far-out!

_What’s left now is to do what I should’ve done, though I worry about the outcome…_

**Wormtail** **:** Don’t talk about it like it’s our problem!

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Yeah! The whole point is on your efforts, boy!

 **Chinatown:** No problem! No problem! You must have confidence!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** You can do this, boy!

_Yeah, I guess you’re right. A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do._

**Know-It-All:** Ride on, Train Boy!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Pull yourself together!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Move it up!

_He’s asleep now, so I’m gonna turn in too! Thanks again, all of you._

* * *

 

            I look forward to the day of the battle.


	22. September 2nd

_Rise and shine, everybody~!_

**Twincest** **:** Good morning to you too.

 **Chinatown:** Sleep well?

 **Wormtail** **:** Almost time now.

 **PotionsMaster** **:** How’re you feeling?

_How should I put this? Um…well, I’m still more or less nervous than I should._

**HerbologyFreak** **:** You think it’s OK for Dragon Guy to stay out tonight?

 **Padfoot** **:** Any thought on researching nearby hotels? LOL

* * *

 

            H…Ho…Hotel…??

* * *

 

_H…Hotel…? Um…Well, even if he’s OK, he’s…About the hotel, err…We’ve already got a car, and we’re not pressing for time, so we can stay out as late as we like…About the hotel thing…Well, the hotel…um…_

**Lil’Photog** **:** Oh, come on, Train Boy. It would be even stranger not to go to such places. I mean, I wouldn’t say anything about high schoolers, but you two ARE adults…

 **GentleGiant** **:** Well said, young man!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** Hear that, Train Boy? Spoken like a true experienced man!

_W…Well, it’s not impossible…Argh…I suddenly feel kinda depressed…_

**Twincest** **:** Hey, hey! Who’s the one saying that “I think he does like me, love me even”?!

 **Know-It-All:** Keep your wits up, Train Boy!

_Honestly speaking, I have thought about whether or not I’ll die single, probably even die a virgin…I guess it might come to an end…_

**PotionsMaster** **:** Well, there is no confirmation whether or not you’ll escape the virgin life, honestly.

* * *

 

            He…He…

            He may be right…

            W…What am I to do…?!

* * *

 

 **S &D: **Who the hell are you to say such depressing words?!

 **Know-It-All:** Don’t worry, Train Boy! Not going to be any problem!

 **Ablaze:** Yeah! You’ve improved a lot so far!

 **FrenchLady** **:** You’re just one small step away!

 **Twincest** **:** Dragon Guy likes you! No doubt about it!

 **Wormtail** **:** I like you too!

 **Chinatown:** Believe in yourself! Believe in Dragon Guy!

* * *

 

            People to bring me the harsh reality and ground me, and people to lift me up and get me back on my feet. How odd is that? But it’s comforting to know that there are people who care. I feel honoured, really, to be loved by them.

            It’s like a family I never had.

* * *

 

_The thought of getting this far, it’s unbelievable even for me. Everything took such a big turn in events. Makes me wonder sometimes, what exactly have I been doing with my life in the past?_

**Padfoot** **:** Look on the bright side. If it weren’t for the past, there wouldn’t be the present you!

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** You may be good now with your new you, but the best of you is back then when you found the courage to stand on your own two feet.

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Have courage, Train Boy!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** And also thank goodness that you called him instead of writing to him.

 **Twincest** **:** That was our idea! Thank us!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** No way! I’m the originator here!

 **RedHeadFreckles** **:** Well, the person who put the idea in action is Train Boy.

 **Know-It-All:** Hell yeah! Train Boy’s the hero here!

* * *

 

            You guys…Thank you so much…

            I really feel like being in a real family than I could ever imagine.

            Oh! It’s a morning message from Dragon Guy!

_Good morning~! Great weather we’re having! I’m looking forward to a great day with you~!_

            Ah ha ha! Now I’m all hyped and jazzed up! Nothing can stop me now!

* * *

 

_Wait for me, guys! Wait for my return and I will promise you, I will bare our my soul to him!_

**Lil’Photog** **:** Yeah! That’s the spirit!

 **FrenchLady** **:** I’m sure right now, Dragon Guy must be anxious to see you.

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** Probably gussying himself up just for you.

 **Twincest** **:** Ooh~! Our hearts are pounding…

 **Padfoot** **:** So am I! My body is trembling all over the place!

 **RedHeadFreckles** **:** Wish you luck!

 **Know-It-All:** Ditto here!

* * *

 

            I quickly put on my clothes that I’ve prepared beforehand. I take down my casual bag for all the upcoming souvenirs I’m going to get and I check and recheck myself to see if anything’s out of place.

            I’m all set and ready to go!

            But first…

* * *

 

_Back then, my days were neither short nor long. Everyday is numbered and predictable. No surprises. Now, there is no telling of whether it is a dream or it is real. It’s an unbelievable feeling. Honestly speaking, anticipation and insecurity is going on par right now inside me. But like I said, a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do. Today might be the day that changes the rest of my life. I will take in all your cheers into my spirit and step out of the darkness of my world. So it’s now or never. Train Boy over and out!_

* * *

 

            As I take the subway down to Dragon Guy’s place, and as soon as I reach his front gate and press the doorbell, seeing Dragon Guy coming out with his T-shirt, fashionable overalls, canvas jacket and sport shoes, and as we greet and compliment each other, I can almost feel and hear my chat friends cheering me on.

* * *

 

 **Padfoot** **:** Train Boy! Train Boy! Get it on, Train Boy!

 **Slugger:** I’m eating while supporting you!

 **Chinatown:** Get it on, Train Boy!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** We’ll pray for ya, Train Boy! Go on!

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** Go! Train Boy! Let it all out!

 **FrenchLady** **:** Make us proud, Train Boy!

 **Chinatown:** Will there be a problem? Will he make it?

 **Wormtail** **:** If it doesn’t work, I’ll never date again. I’ll swear asexuality!

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** That’s it! I’m taking the day off today!

 **Moony:** I’ll make sure I don’t do overtime tonight.

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Well, I’m gonna prepare myself for tonight by taking a long nap.

 **Twincest** **:** Well…even if Dragon Guy does reject you, I think you’re no longer the same ol’ Honeydukes geek boy now, Train Boy.

 **Know-It-All:** We’ll all be proud of you no matter what!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** There won’t be a problem! Go for it!

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Keep your spirits up, Train Boy.

 **S &D: **Ride on, Train Boy!

 **Padfoot** **:** Remember, we’re right behind you!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** It’s the final battle! Get your freak on!

 **Ablaze:** Hope you’ll have the most wonderful day of your life!

* * *

 

            We drive off down the road to town now.

            Wish me luck, guys!


	23. I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, italics are given to the chat friends in some areas because they send replies in the middle of Train Boy telling his stories, and there are some italic bold words in caps showing that their replies are in unison.

6:45pm

 **Moony:** I hope you guys haven’t started without me.

7:09pm

 **Wormtail** **:** Food all set and ready! OK, people! You can come back anytime, Train Boy!

8:13pm

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Alrighty! Fully awake and fully charged!

9:25pm

 **RedHeadFreckles** **:** Is it time yet? Is he back yet?

 **Know-It-All:** STFU!

11:58pm

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** Not back yet? I’m getting drunk here.

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Well, I’m getting sleepy…

0:25am

 **Twincest** **:** We’re having curry rice at the moment. I wish I could eat with you guys.

 **Padfoot** **:** Agh! Now I’m having a craving for curry!

 **S &D: **Well, we’re having curry instant noodles here, lol!

1:12am

 **PotionsMaster** **:** Don’t you think it’s a little too late?

 **Chinatown:** Yeah, you’re right…

1:19am

 **GentleGiant** **:** What’s happening?

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** What’s going on here?

1:59am

 **Wormtail** **:** D-D-D-Do you think m-m-m-maybe he’s not coming home? P-P-P-Possibly he’s…f-f-found a place to stay out?

 **Padfoot** **:** Aiiee~!!! Staying out! Staying out! Staying out!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Or maybe he’s being rejected and having a little nervous breakdown…

 **Ablaze:** Train Boy is not that weak!!

2:48am

 **Headmaster:** Don’t worry, Train Boy will surely return.

 **GentleGiant** **:** I believe him too. I’ll be waiting.

 **Lil’Photog** **:** I’ll…be waiting…as well…(yawn)

3:51am

 **FrenchLady** **:** At least let me hear you say “I’m home”, dear Train Boy.

4:33am

 **RedHeadFreckles** **:** But…it’s kinda…late…(groan)

 **Know-It-All:** Hey! Stay awake there!!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** I can’t hold out much longer…

 **Twincest** **:** Ugh~! I’m so~ sleepy…but I feel if we fall asleep, Train Boy would suddenly show up~!

_Hey, guys. I’m home. You guys waited long? Sorry._

**Twincest** **:** Yahoo~!!!

 **Wormtail** **:** Welcome home, Train Boy~!

 **Moony:** Waaaaiiii~~!! ldkghdgfiaphepfhenpeejunsionfkhejglhklgakfjshs;fgkjdh;fgdklgljsflgdhfjgjdhjh!!!!!

 **Ablaze:** I didn’t fall asleep! Alright~!

 **Know-It-All:** We waited for 14 hours! Our team wins!

 **Padfoot** **:** I win too~!

_I know all of you have been waiting for me. Should I just tell you the results?_

**Padfoot** **:** Please! Please tell us the results!!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Wha? Direct blast?!

 **Twincest** **:** Wait, wait! Put the best to the last!

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** Yeah, yeah! Results at the end!

 **RedHeadFreckles** **:** Bloody hell! Say whichever end you want! Just give us the bloody report!

 **FrenchLady** **:** I think it’s better if Train Boy says it in his own chronology.

 **Wormtail** **:** No, no, please! I beg you! Tell us slowly! Without the build-up suspense, we won’t be satisfied!

_Alright._ _I’m really sleepy actually, but I guess I can write alright. So, anywho, when I was waiting outside his house, I continuously memorized what I wanted to confess ever since I left the subway. Even after I rang the doorbell, my hands still shook with nervousness. He made my blood tingle within me just watching him lock the doors and said “Hi” to me before getting the car out. He’s always wearing something different whenever I meet him. Makes me wonder how many clothes does he have? Although…I guess whatever he wears suits him…_

* * *

 

            We drove in his Nimbus 300 car, the latest brand these days. It suited him very well with its jet black mixed with silver, and a tint of dark green here and there. We decided on buying the PC first, so he said he would have to rely on my to show him the way.

            He drove the car, since I didn’t have the license yet, and I couldn’t help feeling that he looked rather cute facing sideways.

            He noticed me staring at him and tilted his head at me.

            “Something wrong?”

            I broke out of my silly lovesick trance and laughed it away nervously.

            “N-N-Nothing! Ha ha! Carry on!”

            Gah! The way he tilted his head made me so excited!

* * *

 

**_HerbologyFreak_ ** **_:_ ** _Tilted…_

**_Lil’Photog_ ** **_:_ ** _His…_

**_Padfoot_ ** **_:_ ** _Head…??_

**_Wormtail_ ** **_:_ ** _Like that?! I feel as if I’ve known Dragon Guy all my life and the love he gives out exhilarates me! So that’s how lovers feel, huh?! I never had this sorta experience before~!_

**_Slugger:_ ** _Now he makes ME feel excited!_

**_Twincest_ ** **_:_ ** _Gah_ _~! I can feel the curry I just ate coming out of my pores~!_

**_Know-It-All:_ ** _Stop interrupting Train Boy! Carry on!_

* * *

 

            We parked at the basement of a shopping mall to avoid the upcoming horrors of traffic that might hinder our exit, and I was amazed at Dragon Guy’s expert parking skills. Even I couldn’t park my bike for nuts.

            “You’re really good at this!” I complimented as we got out of the car.

            “Well,” Dragon Guy scratched his chin bashfully, “I seem to have more control over this car than others. The rest of the cars at home just hate me. In fact, the last I drove my dad’s car, I scratched it 3 times.”

            “Ah. That bad, huh?”

            We walked out of the shopping mall and headed to our first PC shop I planned to recommend. As we crossed the road while I directed him to the destination, I felt him grip the end of my sleeve. I turned to look and he gave me a cheeky smile. Imitating him as he did to me, I took his hand off my sleeve and took it in mine.

            “It’s more natural that way,” I smiled.

            “Yeah, you’re right,” he smiled back. “It does feel natural.”

            And surprisingly, he took my hand and clasped it tight. It was beyond my expectations. I had never expected that.

            My other hand couldn’t help secretly drawing circles in the air all over the place.

* * *

 

**_Wormtail_ ** **_:_ ** _Wow~! He clutched your hand back?!_

**_Padfoot_ ** **_:_ ** _Aiee_ _~! How touching~!!_

**_GrumpyCaretaker_ ** **_:_ ** _Very good, Dragon Guy!_

**_Twincest_ ** **_:_ ** _Argh_ _~! We can’t stand it either~!_

* * *

 

            We browsed through quite a number of shopes that I recommended would be a good place to get the PC he wanted. I recommended a few when he asked which PC he should take, and almost immediately he decided to get the ones I suggested. He never even thought about comparing or thinking twice about getting a better one. If I let him carry on, he might just end up buying the whole store.

            “Alright, maybe I’ll take this one then,” he said it for the umpteenth time and almost called for a sales assistant to wrap it up before I stopped him.

            “Are you sure you don’t wanna think about it and survey other specs? I mean, you’ve been saying OK for almost all the PCs I’ve recommended.”

            “Well, as long as it’s by your recommendation, I put my trust in it,” he just replied briefly in his matter-of-fact way, giving me that usual cheerful smile of his.

            Aww…Dragon Guy…

            Well, we finally decided on a laptop instead of a PC since Dragon Guy’s job took him all over the place. I was pretty impressed that he bought the laptop and its accessories (plus a laptop skin cover and bag that slightly matched his daily planner in terms of colour and style) all in one go and didn’t mind whipping our his credit card to pay for all of them. Not once did he let me pay for some of the things he bought, saying that he should bear the expenses of his own personal things, but of course, I offered to carry his shopping.

            Though I must admit, it’s bloody heavy.

            “Sorry,” Dragon Guy said as we left the shop with our stuff. “Let me carry half of it.”

            “No, no, it’s OK,” I replied. “They’re very heavy…”

            Before I could protest, he snatched away the stuff I had on my left hand and carried them in his own while his right hand reached over to grab my now empty left hand before I could wrestle with him for the stuff. With another cheeky smile and red-tinted cheeks, he looked up at me, hoping that I would get the message.

            I did.

* * *

 

**_Padfoot_ ** **_:_ ** _Gah_ _~! He takes your stuff and held your free hand~! Agh~! sqishtigunerFfujiko@ (ramble, hand bang wall)!!!_

**_Twincest_ ** **_:_ ** _Aah_ _~!!! (happy sobs)_

**_Wormtail_ ** **_:_ ** _He went as far as that just to hold your hand~!! (flinging food)_

* * *

 

            We put the stuff in the trunk as soon as we got to his car. Shockingly, instead of entering the driver’s seat, he went straight to me first to inspect the chafes I had on my palms.

            “Sorry for letting you carry my stuff,” he said. “Must be really heavy.”

            “Naw…It’s OK, really…”

            The best part was him massaging my palms to ease the chafes.

* * *

 

**_WAHOO~! YEAH~! DRAGON GUY IS THE BEST~!!_ **

_Alright._ _Break time. I’m just gonna take a breather for a while. Don’t worry, I’m not going to bed yet._

**Padfoot** **:** Agh~! How can this be?!

 **Wormtail** **:** You’re bailing out on us now?!

 **Twincest** **:** That’s abandonment! Abandonment, I tell ya!!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!! I can’t stand it~!!! I can’t wait anymore~!!!

 **Moony:** I’m dying of suspense too~!!


	24. Don't Forget, Train Boy

_Hey, guys. I’m back. Now, back to our story…_

* * *

 

            “Hungry?” Dragon Guy asked me as we drove out of the car park.

            “Yeah, about time.”

            So, as promised, we went down to the restaurant where we’d have our chowtime. We’ve been shopping all day and sorta skipped out on lunch, so by the time we reached the destination, we’re pretty starved.

* * *

 

**_Twincest_ ** **_:_ ** _Yay_ _! Continue! Continue!_

**_Know-It-All:_ ** _Ah! You’re back!_

**_ParkinsonDisease_ ** **_:_ ** _Did you guys eat in a privately booked room or something?_

**_PotionsMaster_ ** **_:_ ** _So you must’ve confessed there._

**_Wormtail_ ** **_:_ ** _Yaah_ _! Cheers, Train Boy!_

* * *

 

            Again, our dinner spot was his idea. It’s almost like a little restaurant/resthouse where we could eat and relax at the same time. And, if you’re asking, yeah, we were eating in a privately booked room. We had Italian food, and it made me a little nervous being in another posh-looking restaurant with its expensive ambience and rich atmosphere.

            But, then again, I’m nervous everywhere.

            “Cheers,” Dragon Guy said as we clinked glasses of wine together.

            “Cheers.”

            “Great place, isn’t it? Nice and quiet and all. Very peaceful.”

            “I agree.”

            After chowing down some, he took out the souvenirs he bought for me. They were all Hogwarts products, and I felt so small seeing all these pricey gifts.

            “Wow,” I breathed as I picked up a necklace. “Another high quality, high priced product…”

            “Don’t fret, Train Boy,” Dragon Guy said as he took the necklace from my and undid the clasp. “They’re all very cheap, really.”

            When he put on the necklace for me and had his chest right at my face while he did the clasp, I was in pure heaven.

            “Oh, that looks so good on you, Train Boy!” Dragon Guy complimented as I checked the necklace.

            “T…Thanks…” I chuckled, scratching my chin awkwardly.

* * *

 

**_Twincest_ ** **_:_ ** _Looks good! Looks good!_

**_Padfoot_ ** **_:_ ** _Looks too good!_

**_Wormtail_ ** **_:_ ** _Mrowr_ _~!_

* * *

 

            “It’s a pain too, you know,” Dragon Guy said as he revealed his own necklace hidden behind his shirt.

            You have no idea how happy I was.

* * *

 

**_Twincest_ ** **_:_ ** _Happy-happy joy-joy!_

**_Padfoot_ ** **_:_ ** _Uber_ _happy~!_

**_Wormtail_ ** **_:_ ** _All fired up, baby~!_

* * *

 

            After we’ve eaten, we left the restaurant (after going Dutch, that is) discussing about the quality of the food. All of a sudden, Dragon Guy let out a cry and lit up.

            “Let’s go take a sticker photo!”

            A sticker what? My face must’ve looked rather confused because he giggled and leaned near my face.

            “Stick-er pho-to,” Dragon Guy repeated syllable by syllable. Suddenly the thought of having commercialized mugshots teenagers enjoy taking and sticking them on their personal belongings did not really appeal to me.

            “Um…Maybe not…I think I’ll pass…”

            “Oh, come on, spoilsport!” Dragon Guy guffawed as he dragged me to Honeydukes. It’s been a while since I’ve been to this place, and it almost felt like home. But when he dragged me into a sticker photo shop, which I had been avoiding since grade school, I felt anything but home.

            Not because I don’t like taking pictures, but I knew for a fact ever since I understood the story behind my scar, I did not do well with pictures. I’d look like an utter fool who just came out of a convict centre.

            “Time to take the picture now!” Dragon Guy said after slotting in the tokens and pressing the buttons for the sticker background settings. He hugged my arm to bring me closer and smiled at me, saying, “Make a good expression now.”

            “Um…OK…”

            If only the expression I’m gonna make would ever be good.

            “Alright! Snap time!”

            We got the sticker picture after 3 minutes of processing. Dragon Guy was gorgeous, as he’s always been, but I…well, Dragon Guy said I looked cute, but I dunno…

            I think we were OK with me in it.

* * *

 

**_Twincest_ ** **_:_ ** _Wohoo_ _~! Photo-taking~!!_

**_Padfoot_ ** **_:_ ** _Dragon Guy’s the best!!_

**_HerbologyFreak_ ** **_:_ ** _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

**_Know-It-All:_ ** _Yahoo~!_

**_S &D: _ ** _It has to be perfect! No doubt about it!_

**_Wormtail_ ** **_:_ ** _I can even imagine it myself! Weehoo~!_

**_GrumpyCaretaker_ ** **_:_ ** _Argh_ _~! It’s almost unbearably sweet! I’m dying of cavities~!!_

**_Moony:_ ** _Memories~! Beautiful memories~!!_

**_Lil’Photog_ ** **_:_ ** _Far-out!_

**_QuibblerGirl_ ** **_:_ ** _Such a lovely couple!_

**_GentleGiant_ ** **_:_ ** _Hip hip hurrah~!!_

* * *

 

            Anywho, after photo-taking and a bit of window-shopping, we finally drove down to the “battle station”, under my directions, of course. I had a feeling that Dragon Guy knew what I was up to, and I could feel both of us being rather nervous, though we both try to hide it.

* * *

 

**_RedHeadFreckles_ ** **_:_ ** _Looks like we’re almost there now._

**_Chinatown:_ ** _Yup, looks like it._

**_Ablaze:_ ** _I’m getting nervous too…_

**_FrenchLady_ ** **_:_ ** _We’re counting on you, Train Boy…_

* * *

 

            It was nicely lit around the area when we got there. The sea was shimmering with wonderful glimmer of light from the buildings across, and the lights from the ship that sailed pass occasionally illuminated it even more, as if the stars from the sky had descended to lit up the earth. It was, as you guessed it, The Forbidden Forest Park & Bay.

            Though I dunno what’s so forbidden about it.

            “Wow~! This really is a great place!” Dragon Guy sounded impressed.

            “I’ve checked this place out beforehand. Pretty good, huh?” I asked, swelling with mild pride.

            “Just like you, Train Boy, to do things ahead of time.”

            “I take that as a compliment.”

            We sat together side by side on the park bench to enjoy the view. There were a few random couples around the area but everyone was minding their own businesses. We were totally private, in a way.

            I could feel my heart pounding as it prepared itself. I could feel it getting ready. Instincts told me that everything was alright, that everything that needed to be said would come out naturally if I were to be prepared to open my mouth to say it. I turned to him a few times and once he responded to it, but I shrank away.

            God, I was such a coward.

            No, I must not give in to fear!

            I must be brave and stand on my own two feet, just as I did that fateful day when we first met.

            I must! I must!

            I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. Dragon Guy must’ve heard me because he leaned a little towards me.

            “Train…Boy…?”

            I closed my eyes. I remembered all the advice, all the encouragement and all the well-wishes from all my chat friends. I heard them like I could hear my chat friends right next to my ear, like they were right there encouraging me with their voices, like they were watching my back now.

            I couldn’t let them down.

            I couldn’t let myself down.

            I stood up and faced him. Our eyes locked for the very first time since we were together and time seemed to stand still between us.

            I was ready.

            I knew in my heart that I was ready.

            It’s now or never.

            “I…have something…important to tell you.”


	25. Train Boy's Tears

            “I…have something…important to tell you.”

            Dragon Guy didn’t reply. He looked up at me expectantly, waiting for my move. Again, I could feel the pressure of time trying to unfreeze itself before I could make my move. I had to get moving.

            “I…I…I…uh…I…”

            The words just wouldn’t come out. My heart was ready. It told me it was ready. My body was tingling with the sensation of letting out everything that was bottling up in my heart. But my mouth just wouldn’t obey.

            “I…I’m…I’m…”

            Come on, mouth! Come on, work!

            “I’m…”

            I could feel the aura of my fellow char friends surrounding me, as if they were just right there, watching me. It felt like they were urging me to carry on, to be strong, to say what I need to say. Some were panicking, some were tense, some were nervous, some were excited as hell, some felt as if the person himself was sweating bullets and some were cheering me on. I could even feel the snarky PotionsMaster, who had always been skeptical about my progress, ushering me on. I could feel them giving me the push on my back, helping me out.

            But I just couldn’t.

            My mouth just wouldn’t move.

            “I…I’m…I…I’m…”

            I felt my hands being taken into gentle, silky ones. I looked up to see sparkling grey eyes looking up at me. I saw a smile creased on the pink lips across his fair skin framed within silver-blonde locks. I heard a beautiful voice coming out of those lips, lighting the fire courage within me.

            “Give it all you got.”

            Memories of us ever since we first met flooded my mind. The incident in the train, the address exchange, the forum chatroom, the English teacups gift, the phone call, the makeover, the dates and friends I made and the life I changed for myself…All came crashing down on me. In a good way, that is.

            That was all I need.

            “I…love you. I love you, Dragon Guy…I love you…”

            It felt like forever before I felt Dragon Guy’s hands clutching mine tight.

            “I…love you too, Train Boy,” Dragon Guy whispered just enough for my ears to hear, “ so, shall we be together for always?”

* * *

 

**_W00T~!!!_ **

**_Twincest_ ** **_:_ ** _Alright, Train Boy!!!_

**_Padfoot_ ** **_:_ ** _Success! Success at last!! Success~!!_

**_ParkinsonDisease_ ** **_:_ ** _Congrats, Train Boy~!!_

**_FrenchLady_ ** **_:_ ** _Thank God…Thank God for Train Boy… (sob)_

**_RedHeadFreckles_ ** **_:_ ** _He confessed~! He confessed~! Boohoohoo~!!_

**_Know-It-All:_ ** _He confessed~!!_

**_Moony:_ ** _Thank you so much, Dragon Guy…You’re the best!_

**_PotionsMaster_ ** **_:_ ** _Congratulations, boy. Be sure to make Dragon Guy happy now…_

**_Wormtail_ ** **_:_ ** _Boohoohoo_ _~! My tears~ My tears won’t stop falling~! TT_TT  
_

* * *

 

            My body trembled in shock and almost in disbelief. He…He loved me too…? I…I saw signs, possible signs, but I never knew it could be true. No, it’s too good to be true…!

            “Let’s be together. Always and forever. OK?”

            My heart just swelled three times inside my chest and threatened to burst out into a million pieces. In fact, I felt pieces of my warm heart trickling out of my eyes as I let out a strangled cry after another, burying my face onto Dragon Guy’s hand, sobbing for all its worth, not in pain, but in joy. A joy that I could not contain.

            Unexpectedly, I felt Dragon Guy’s arms around me, holding me close. His hand reached to my back to stroke it, calming me down some. My arms instinctively wrapped around him, sobbing on his shoulders.

            “It’s OK, Train Boy,” he whispered. “It’s OK. Please don’t cry. People are watching, you know.”

            “S…Sorry…Sorry…” I replied. “It’s just that…no one, not even a guy, treated me this nice before…so…so I…”

            I almost lost my breath when I saw Dragon Guy looked up at me with a tearful smile. He was crying. Dragon Guy was crying! Was he crying…for me?

            “Ah ha ha…” Dragon Guy chuckled awkwardly, wiping his tears away. “I…seem to have a case of sympathy pains…Ha ha…”

            Sympathy pains…for me…?

            I…made you…?

            “Oh God, I love you so much, Dragon Guy!” I cried as I hugged him tight. “I love you so much!”

            “I love you too,” Dragon Guy whispered.

            We held each other in our arms for quite a while before I heard Dragon Guy made a small squeak for me to let him go. He looked up and stared at me for almost a long time. His face looked like he wanted to say something. I waited patiently.

            I wonder what he was going to say…


	26. Thank You

            “You know…”

            My heart skipped a beat. I thought eternity just went past before I finally heard Dragon Guy’s voice.

            “Once I said ‘I love you’, I seem to love you even more.”

            I chuckled nervously; my body trembled like there was a Level 6 earthquake.

            “I…I…I…” I was stuttering again. “I…c…can’t…b…believe…it…This…Th-Th-This ain’t a…d-d-dream, r-r-right?”

            Dragon Guy smiled sweetly and placed his hands on my cheek before he suddenly pulled at my cheek without warning. Still chuckling with his fingers still stretching my facial muscles, he asked, “So? Not a dream, right?”

            “Well…It doesn’t hurt, really…” I tried talking with my lips stretched apart like Play-doh, “but I’m convinced. It ain’t a dream.”

            We laughed as Dragon Guy let go of my face. We laughed for quite a while, ignoring the stares of passers-by, letting our hearts ease up from all this fiasco. Finally, after we released each other’s tension, he took my hands again and looked up at me.

            “You know, we’ve been together for a while, but we never really called each other by our real names.”

            “You’re right, we haven’t,” I admitted.

            “Draco Malfoy,” Dragon Guy introduced himself all over again. “You can call me Drake if you like.”

            “Harry,” I finally introduced myself for real. “Harry James Potter. You can call me anything you want.”

            We stared at each other for a while. We knew what we wanted to do, what we needed to do. Instinct was guiding us now, and I knew it was finally happening.

            I just never knew, for that 2, 3 seconds, I would taste something so soft, so tender and so warm in this whole wide world…

* * *

 

_And that’s about it, guys…_

**Moony:** Celebrate good times, come on!

 **Padfoot** **:** Yahoo~! Yahoo~!

 **RedHeadFreckles** **:** You’ve really proven me wrong about love life, mate!

 **Knw** **-It-All:** Yayy~! (clap clap) TTwTT

 **Lil’Photog** **:** There really is a god! Those who look out for people who stand up on their own two feet like Train Boy!

 **Chinatown:** Yippee~!

 **PotionsMaster** **:** God is someone like the drunkard geezer and the people knowing the brand of the teacups, and also those who encouraged Train Boy to make the call.

 **Headmaster:** From a chance encounter that looked almost insignificant in nature to most, plus a whole lot of courage and a little bit of nosy people, along with Train Boy’s effort and growing up, a miracle was created today.

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** I want my own Dragon Guy too~! Or in my case, a Dragon Girl~!

 **GentleGiant** **:** A compassionate and innocent heart that would never falter and give up hope, and a forward and courageous attitude…Ah, young man, you have let me see things I’ve long since forgotten.

 **Wormtail** **:** Yeah, baby, yeah~!!

 **FrenchLady** **:** Congrats, Train Boy. This is wonderful!

 **Twincest** **:** Good work, Train Boy!

_Thanks, guys. I feel so happy right now. I love you, guys._

**PotionsMaster** **:** Oh, Train Boy…

 **Chinatown:** Train Boy…

 **Moony:** Great work, Train Boy!

 **Padfoot** **:** I love you too, Train Boy!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Me too.

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** Me too… TT_TT

 **Know-It-All:** Congrats, Train Boy!

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Hurrah~!

 **FrenchLady** **:** Train Boy…

 **Twincest** **:** What a reunion, eh, Train Boy?

 **Ablaze:** Train Boy, you’re graduating now, brother!

 **S &D: **Boot camp’s over, boys. Thanks to everyone! Great work!

 **Wood-stock:** To all our chat friends and to those great guys and gals who gone through great lengths for Train Boy, it’s an honour to know you in this forum chatroom.

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** Train Boy and Dragon Guy, you gotta be good now!

 **GhostintheToilet** **:** We wish you good luck, Train Boy!

 **RedHeadFreckles** **:** Don’t say goodbye, mate! We’ll meet again, Train Boy and to all my battle friends!

 **GentleGiant** **:** You guys are wonderful! I’m so touched, I couldn’t stop my tears!

 **NearlyHeadless** **:** Be happy now, Train Boy. Thank you one and all.

 **BloodBar** **:** Hey, hey, Train Boy? You won’t forget us, will you?

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** I wish you the best of luck…

 **Slugger:** Great work!!

 **MadEyes** **:** Be happy forever, boy!

 **Reporter:** Goodbye, my friend.

 **TurbanGuy** **:** Train Boy~! Thank you, thank you~! So long, young man~!

 **Centaur:** Thank you for giving me a dream, Train Boy!

 **IndianTwins** **:** Thank you, Train Boy, and everybody involved! Let’s meet up somewhere some time!

 **2Fatties:** Take care, Train Boy. One day, we will try our best to get to where you are…hopefully…

* * *

 

            I never know.

            I never know there is so much people…

            So much people supporting me…

            Watching over me…

            I never know…

            I never…

            I…

            Tears are coming down my cheeks.

            Tears of joy.

            Tears of relief.

            Tears of happiness.

            Tears of completeness.

            Tears that tell me I was never alone.

_Thank you, guys! Good will to all single men!_


	27. After Train Boy

**Twincest** **:** Hey, guys. It’s been a week since the Train Boy’s success. It’s like, you know, all that fire power in me is finally extinguished and nothing excites me anymore. How’re you guys hanging?

 **Moony:** Will power all gone…Lethargy taking over…

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** I just lost 5 kg from all this hype…

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** I just asked for another extended leave to recuperate from the lack of excitement. I hope I don’t lose my job over this…

 **Padfoot** **:** Not me! I’ve changed! I vowed to take in Train Boy’s example and have a total makeover! In fact I just bought a branded T-shirt just like what he wore.

 **Wormtail** **:** I’ve got a new job! I think the lady boss has a thing for me!

 **Chinatown:** Don’t kid yourself! You’re just a masochist!

 **Know-It-All:** My boyfriend and I did a “Train Boy Roleplay”, but unfortunately, instead of getting steak, I’m getting beef noodles for meals. Meh~!

 **RedHeadFreckles** **:** Can’t help it if I’m broke!

 **Headmaster:** Ah, youngsters…

_Hey, guys. Long time no see. Got something to report._

**Twincest** **:** Ah~! Train Boy?!

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** Oh?

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** Good show, Train Boy!

 **QuibblerGirl** **:** You sound energetic!

 **PotionsMaster** **:** What’s to report?

 **Moony:** Eh??

_Yesterday, I showed Dragon Guy the forum chatroom._

**Chinatown:** Ah?

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** O_O

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Huh?

 **FrenchLady** **:** Huh?

 **GentleGiant** **:** Wha…?

_How do I put this…Well, coz he wanted to see it, and I believe he would understand me better this way._

**Padfoot** **:** Y-Y-You let him see~?!

 **Ablaze:** Everything way down to the history thread?!

 **ParkinsonDisease** **:** You fool!

 **GrumpyCaretaker** **:** H…How did it go?

_He said he was surprised to know there are such nice people around._

**Moony:** Re…Really?!

 **Twincest** **:** N-N-Nice people…Nice people…Dragon Guy really said that about us…?!

 **FrenchLady** **:** And then? And then?

 **Lil’Photog** **:** Ooh~! Dragon Guy~!

 **HerbologyFreak** **:** Nice to meet you, Dragon Guy~!

 **Wormtail** **:** Give us more details, man!

_Well…I went to his home yesterday afternoon…_

* * *

 

            “Remember the friends I told you about?” I asked as I sat beside him, petting Salazar.

            “Yeah?” Dragon Guy aka Draco replied as he waited for the forum chatroom to load and scrolled down to find the thread I told him about.

            “You’ll see them there. They’re right there.”

            “Wow. You’ve got really a lot.”

            He read through the chats and had different facial expressions for it, but when he got to the part about me asking about Hogwarts, he really rolled on the floor and laughed. I felt a little silly when he did that, but I guess me being the butt end of the joke was getting a little old for a while that I was used to it by now.

            “You’re really going all out, aren’t you?” Draco giggled as he regained composure.

            “More like desperate, if you ask me,” I lamented.

            “To know your thoughts and…to know you trust me with seeing this, I’m really flattered. Thanks for telling me, love.”

            I chuckled a little awkwardly. It felt nice hearing him calling me ‘love’. It felt good.

            “To be honest,” Dragon Guy said while reading the rest of the posts, “after the incident, I never thought I would fall for you. The cups I got were really very cheap at an employee discount price, seriously, and I just thought genuinely that it’d suit for you as a thank you gift. When you asked me out for dinner, I never really gave it much thought, only that it’s basically a genuine thank you dinner and never thought to continue on from there.”

            I felt like crying at this.

            “But when we had our dinner, the first thought that came to my mind was the chance to talk again, but don’t get me wrong! I wasn’t exactly falling for you! I just thought that you’re someone nice to talk to and someone good to spill my guts out to.”

            Way to crush my high hopes, love.

            “So when I talked about you to Aaron, I suppose he was the one to let me see the light, more or less, and to try to awaken my sorta inner feelings for you, I guess. He was right, I was a little on the naïve side when it comes to relationship, and during our 2nd dinner, Aaron helped me to see that.

            “Since then, I guess you became more and more important to me. It felt hard to part during our 3rd date, and I kept on wanting to see you for the next day and the next, so I invited you over to my house. Although you never got any of the hints and chances I threw at you, and when you left, I really felt like screaming at you for being so slow in the head!”

            “Sorry…” I whimpered apologetically as Draco teased my nose.

            “But, it’s all good,” Draco said as he laid his hands on my shoulders.

            “It is…?” I looked up at him.

            “Because…Because with this group of people, you had the courage for us to be together. So…it’s all good…”

            “Yeah, it’s all good now…”

            We shared a kiss so passionate, I felt as if God had stopped whatever He was doing for a moment to watch us.

* * *

 

_That’s more or less that._

**Padfoot** **:** Aw~! Lovers! You guys are real lovers now~!

_And right now, I’m off for my date!_

**Twincest** **:** Go ahead, soldier!

 **Wormtail** **:** Don’t worry, Train Boy. To know you’re doing fine, I can die happy now.

 **FrenchLady** **:** You seem so happy now, Train Boy.

 **Moony:** Agreed, agreed!

 **RedHeadFreckles** **:** Go! Train Boy!

 **Know-It-All:** Be happy!

* * *

 

            I will be happy. I will.

            Thanks to you guys.

            You can count on it!

            Train Boy aka Harry James Potter over and out!

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck, Train Boy! And many happiness along the way! I hope you have enjoyed my HP version of ‘Train Man’ so far, and if you’ve found out who’s who from the chatroom, good for you! If not, you go to this link and find out who is who: https://blackgargiefanfic.blogspot.com/2011/01/train-boy-who-lived-faces-behind.html


End file.
